Putri Poseidon
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: Versi Bahasa Indonesia dari cerita saya: The Daughter of Poseidon. Summary: Sophie adalah putri Poseidon, hal ini membuat ibunya menelantarkannya, karena dia tidak normal. Tapi saat Milo membantunya, akankah ia menerima Sophie? Biarpun ia adalah anak Poseidon? Salah satu musuh besar Athena? Akan menjadi apakah anak ini?
1. Prologue: Aku Diadopsi Dua Ksatria

AKU DIADOPSI OLEH DUA KSATRIA BERJUBAH EMAS

**Halo Minna-san. Saya sudah cukup lama jadi author di sini, kebanyakan Fanfic yang saya buat tuh bahasa inggris (readers: sok jago inggris loe!). Anyway, ini versi Indonesia dari cerita: Daughter of Poseidon. Selamat menikmati. Oh, satu lagi, karena fic ini bahasa Indonesia dan saya orang Indonesia, kemungkinan ini agak lebih… panjang dan gaje darippada fic inggrisnya, kalo emang gaje saya mohon maap yang segede-gedenya (?)**

"Hei, hei, lihat tuh, tuh anak di sono"

"Anak mana? Yang perempuan di sana tuh?"

"Ih, dia kan anak aneh itu. Dia diterlantarkan sama orang tua-nya kan?"

"He-eh. Gak heran sih. Dia aneh banget sih."

Oke, itu udah kesekian kalinya aku mendengar anak-anak itu- entah name mereka siapa aku tak peduli- mengatakan hal-hal yang kurang mengenakkan tentang aku. Hei, bukan salahku kalau orang tuaku menelantarkanku. Bukan salahku juga kalau aku punya kekuatan khusus.

Sekarang, kalian para pembaca pasti penasaran kekuatan apa yang kupunya hingga membuat kedua orang tua- yah bukan dua-duanya sih, ibuku doang- menelantarkan anak perempuan semata wayangnya di tengah jalan desa Rodorio. Itu belum akan kujelaskan sekarang, nanti aja deh baru jelasin. Panjang ceritanya.

Omong-omong, di mana tata krama-ku? Perkenalkan namaku Sophie. Aku berumur 7 tahun. Aku mempunyai rambut pirang strawberry yang panjang hingga melewati pundak-ku, dan mata berwarna hijau ular- entah warna seperti apa hijau ular itu- dan kulit yang… yah bias dibilang putihlah.

Oh ya, berhubung saya tinggal di jalanan sekarang, penampilan saya agak cemongan, jadi mohon maafkan saya kalau penampilan saya kurang pantas (A/N: Readers gak bias liat penampilan elo juga…)

Oke, jadi kita sudahi saja tetek bengek perkenalan ini dan mari mulai jalan. Suasana di desa ini lumayan sepi sekarang, biasanya sih rame. Kenapa yah?

Tiba-tiba titik-titik air menjatuhi kepalaku. Aku mengkerutkan kening dan mendongak ke atas. Langit gelap dan hujan turun. Hebat. Cepat sekali aku mendapatkan jawabanku atas pertanyaan barusan. Makasih banyak dewa-dewi. Hal terakhir yang kubutuhkan adalah hujan yang akan membuatku terlihat seperrti orang aneh. Hebat, sempurna sekali.

Yah kalo mau jujur saya bukannya takut basah atau apa. Entah kenapa setiap kali aku kena hujan aku nggak basah. Itu yang kumaksud sebagai hal yang membuatku kelihatan aneh. Kalo hujan terus gak basah kan aneh dong. Tapi mengungtungkan juga sih.

Yah pokoknya sekarang… *gruuyuuk*

….

Aku lapar. Hei, jangan menatapku dengan pandangan aneh, aku belum makan dari kemaren dan uang juga gak ada.

Bagaimana aku mendapatkan makan?

Yah seperti cara banyak gelandangan cari makan… cari makan di kotak sampah. Mungkin kalian akan jijik atau semacamnya, tapi ingat, aku ini gelandangan sekarang, dan ini persoalan bertahan hidup, jadi mau tak mau aku harus mendapatkan makanan, dan lagi, aku nggak mau mencuri. Hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan adalah menjadi maling dan mendapat masalah baru.

Yah setidaknya, selagi aku ngoceh panjang lebar sambil jalan aku sudah menemukan sebuah kotak sampah. Kuharap ada roti yang belum busuk-busuk amat atau susu yang belum basi-basi amat.

Saat aku baru mau mencaari makanan, mataku menangkap sesuatu- bukan, seseorang. Orang itu punya rambut panjang bergelombang seperti ombak laut dan warnanya biru tua, matanya juga punya warna yang sama dengan rambutnya. Dia mengenakan jubbah berwarna emas. Aku tak mengerti system keamanan di Yunani ini. Apa mereka sangat kaya sampai-sampai mampu menyewa ksatria berjubah emas?

Yah aku toh tak peduli, tapi kata-kata ayah di mimpiku semalam membuatku, mau tak mau menjadi penasaran.

_Berhati-hatilah pada Saint Athena_

Aku gak mengerti apa atau siapa itu Saint Athena, tapi aku tahu Athena. Dewi kebijaksanaan dan strategi perang. Bukan dewi yang ingin kuajak bersenang-senang sambil makan coklat. Dari gelarnya mungkin dewi satu ini doyan perang dan pertumpahan darah. Trus saint… kalau tak salah bahasa inggrisnya Santa atau Santo atau apalah itu, tapi sama saja kalau aku tak mengerti.

Aku seperti merasa kalau Saint Athena dan ksatria berjubah emas yang satu ini ada hubungannya. Katakan saja itu insting wanita (?)

Aku menatap pria berambut biru itu, dan ia sepertinya sadar akan kehadiranku karena ia menatap balik. Ia memberikan tatapan seperti _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini bocah cemongan? _ Dan aku sepertinya memberi tatapan: _Tuan, kenapa kostummu berwarna emas?_

Lama sekali kami bertatapan hingga akhirnya pria itu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Aku menatapnya beberapa saat dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan misi awalku: mencari makanan. Aku mendorong tong sampah tersebut hingga isinya jatuh semua, dan… Berkah dari Zeus. Aku langsung mendapatkan sebuah roti. Aku mengammbilnya dan membauinya. Baunya gak busu-busuk amet. Kayaknya masih bias dimakan. Aku membuak mulutku dan bersiap untuk menyantap roti itu sampai…

Milo POV

Terpujilah Athena misiku sudah selesai. Aku akan menghajar si lemari es itu nanti jika aku sudah sampai di kuilku. Kenapa dia harus menyuruhku pergi ke Spanyol untuk menjalankan misi? Jauh bo! Jauh!

Yah setidaknya udah selese tugasku. Dan oh hebat. Hujan. Bagus sekali. Terima kasih Poseidon (sarkasme), aku sayang kau, serius. Selagi aku menyusuri jalan di desa Rodorio, mataku menangkap seseorang.

Aku melihat seorang anak kecil, sekitar 7 tahunan. Ia mempunya rambut berwarna pirang strawberry yang panjangnya melewati pundaknya, ia memiliki mata berwarna hijau, dan ia sedang melihat ke arahku. Matanya seperti bertanya _Ada masalah, tuan berjubah emas?_

Hati nuraniku (A/N: Gombal loe. Milo: Bawel.) ingin sekali membawa anak itu ke kuil. Memandikannya atau apalah, soalnya dia kotor sekali. Tapi kalau aku membawa anak kecil tak dikenal ke kuil, aku yakin si lemari es akan membekukanku dengan freezing coffin-nya, dan lagi aku saint emas, kapan aku ada waktu untuk mengurus anak kecil sementara aku sendiri sibuk dengan berbagai macam misi yang tak jelas?

Tapi tetap saja aku ingin membawa anak itu. Dan… aku baru sadar… DIA TIDAK BASAH!? Aku sudah sering melihat hal aneh, tapi tak pernah aku melihat orang tak basah saat terkena hujan. Yah pokoknya kita keasmpingkan saja dulu hal itu, aku berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke 12 kuil.

_Hey bung, kenapa tak kau bawa saja dia? Kasian kan?_

Aku menggeram sendiri. Ini kadang terjadi. Perkelahhian batin.

_Tutup mulut! Aku sudah banyak liat anak gelandangan, yang satu ini tak jauh berbeda!_

Setelah pertarungan (?) yang singkat itu, aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk lanjut jalan… sampai aku mendengar suara tong sampah jatuh.

Jangan Tanya kenapa aku bias tahu, orang kalian juga udah tau tadi ada tong sampah kan? Aku berbalik dan mataku membelalak. Anak kecil itu memegang sebuah roti- yang sudah jelas kelihatannya – tak bias dikonsumsi lagi.

"Hei!"

Sophie POV

"Iya?" Kataku dengan tampang nan polos.

"Apa yang kaulakukan!?" Tanya pria itu.

Aku mengedipkan mata. "Makan." Kataku. Sudah jelas bukan? Untuk apa Tanya lagi?

Si kasatria- jangan Tanya kenapa aku memanggilnya itu- menggeleng-geleng kepala tak percaya dan menarik tanganku, membuat roti dalalm genggamanku jatuh.

"Ikut aku. Akan kuberi kau makanan nanti." Katanya.

Aku mengedipkan mata. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mau berbaik hati padaku. Tapi perutku terlalu lapar untuk menolak tawarannya, dan saat dia bilang "makanan" terang saja aku langsung mengangguk iya.

Sang ksatria menuntunku ke sebuah tempat. Tempat itu besar dan punya 12 rumah yunani seperti yang ada di cerita lama. Kami melewati tiap rumah, dan tiap rumah sepertinya kosong- dan sepertinya si ksatria lega akan hal ini- di tiap rumah ada tandanya. Tanda 12 zodiac.

Jangan Tanya kenapa aku bias tahu. Otakku sering memproses hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Yunani dengan cepat.

Tak lama kemudian, kami tiba di rumah yang mempunyai tanda zodiac scorpio. Sang ksatria masuk dan melepaskan tanganku lalu mengubrak-abrik isi lemarinya. Saat ia tidak menemukan apa yanag dicarinya, ia menoleh padaku dan melihatku seakan aku ini buronan nasional yang tak bias ditinggalkan walau hanya semenit saja.

'Toh hanya beberapa menit… tak akan ada apa-apa kan?' pikir si ksatria.

Aku lupa memberi tahu sesuatu. Aku bias membaca pikiran orang. Awalnya aku tak nyaman karena merasa telah melanggar privasi. Kadang aku membaca pikiran seperti _Hei, malam ini aku akan melakukan *PIIP* _dan biar kuberitahu, itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Hei bocah."

Aku mendongak ke atas untuk melihat si ksatria.

"Aku akan pergi keluar untuk membeli pakaian dan makanan untukmu, jadi tolong kau diam di sini dan JANGAN ke mana-mana. Mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk layaknya orang bloon dan ia melesat keluar dari rumah.

….. 15 menit kemudian

Aku bosan.

Si ksatria memakan waktu terlalu lama.

Apa dia pergi membeli kuda dulu kali yah?

Aku menguap lebar. Aku tahu itu kuang sopan tapi, toh taka da orang jadi tak masalah kan? Aku mendengar bunyi langkah kaki dan aku menolah ke pintu keluar.

Yang datang bukanlah ksatria yang tadi. Ini ksatria yang lain. Ia mengenakan jubah emas yang sama, namun bentuknya beda. Dan rambutnya berwarna hijau kebiruan dan gelap, matanya berwarna biru tua. Ksatria yang tadi tampak lebih jenaka sedangkan yang satu ini tampak lebih dingin dan taka da emosi.

Si ksatria (biru hijau tentu saja) tampaknya kaget saat melihatku karena matanya membelalak. Aku santai saja. Toh aku datang hanya karena di tawarin makan.

'Kenapa ada anak kecil di sini?" katanya *ahem* suara hatinya.

Aku spontan menjawab "Tuan ksatria yang berambut biru yang membawa saya ke sini." Kataku sopan. Si ksatria es (jangan Tanya kenapa aku memanggilnya begitu. Ia terlihat dingin jadi kupanggil saja begitu) tercengang lagi. Hebat Sophie. Kau baru saja mengungumkan pada pria ini bahwa kau gadis abnormal yang bias membaca pikiran. Hebat, sempurna.

Si ksatria es baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara hingga, si ksatria biru datang.

"Hey lemari es. Kangen aku?" tanyanya bercanda. Si ksatria es melototi si ksatria biru, dan perempatan pertama muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Hei bocah." Panggilnya. Aku melihat si ksatria biru. "Ini pakaianmu. Sana pergi mandi. Kau bau." Katanya. Oh terima kasih sekali tuan ksatria. Aku sama sekalitidak tersinggung atas perkataanmu. Pikirku dengan nada sarkastik.

Aku mulai berjalan lalu aku berhenti setengah jalan. Aku baru sadar aku tak tahu arah kamar mandinya.

"Belok kiri, pintu kedua di kanan" kata si ksatria biru. Aku lengsung melangkah tanpa ba bi bu atau bahkan tanpa terima kasih.

Milo POV

"Scorpio Milo…" Geram Camus. Aku bias melihat ada 3 perempatan di atas kepalanya. Aku hany bias tertawa gugup.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau membawa anak kecil ke kuil mu?" tanyanya dengan nada suara sedningin es.

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Itu bias kujelaskan. Toh ini bukan masalah yang terlalu besar kan?" kataku santai. Aku langsung menyesali perbuatanku itu.

Camus menatapku dingin dan aku yakin ia akan membekukanku dengan tatapan es-nya.

"Demi bangsa Olympia, Milo! Jika para saint emas yang lain tahu atau jika kyoko tahu, kau akan berada dalam masalah besar!" Bentak Camus.

"Waduh, tenang dong manusia es. Anak itu kutemukan di jalanan dan dia makan dari tong sampah. Jelas saja manusia berhati baik sepertiku tak bias membiarkannya." Kataku.

Camus menghela nafas. Jelas ia tak puas dengan jawabanku, tapi ia bias melihat penjelasanku hanya sampai di situ. "Baiklah… Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa dia bias membaca pikiranku barusan?" Tanya Camus.

Akku mengerutkan kening. "Omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyaku.

"Anak yanag kau bawa itu bias membaca pikkiran. Tadi aku hendak menanyainya dan sebelum aku sempta bertanya ia sudah menjawab pertanyaanku." Jelas Camus.

Matku membelalak. Jelas sekali ini cukup mengagetkanku. Aku sama sekali tak tahu aku baru saja membawa anak yang tak basah saat terkena hujan dan sekarang bias membaca pikiran orang.

"Kau tak tahu?" Tanya Camus.

Aku baru saja akan menjawab saat…

"Nggak. Ia nggak tahu."

Sophie POV

Jujur, mandi membuatku lebih segar. Aku sudah tak tampak cemong lagi dan aku juga sudah tidak bau lagi.

Aku beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan 2 ksatria sedang berbicara. Aku tak dapat menangkap pembicaraannya secara jelas, tapi sepertinya mereka membicarakan diriku.

Benar saja.

"Anak yanag kau bawa itu bias membaca pikkiran. Tadi aku hendak menanyainya dan sebelum aku sempta bertanya ia sudah menjawab pertanyaanku." Kata si ksatria es.

Oh hebat.

"Kau tak tahu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak dia nggak tahu." Kataku.

Begitu mereka melihatku si ksatria biru langsung datang dan mengacak-acak rambutku. "Hei bocah. Sudah baikan?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Dan namaku bukan bocah terima kasih banyak. Namaku Sophie." Kataku dengan nada datar.

"Iya, iya terserah. Omong-omong kenapa kau keluyuran di jalan? Mana orang tuamu?" Tanya si ksatria biru.

Kalau aku bisa, aku akan menonjok orang ini sekarang. Topik tentang orang tuaku itu sangat sensitive. Aku tak mau mengingat-ingat seorang ibu yang tega membuang anaknya sendiri karena dia tidak normal, dan aku jelas tak mau mengingat seorang ayah yang tak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya padaku, bahkan tidak dalam mimpi sekalipun. Hanya suaranya saja yang kukenal.

Aku mulai bergetar dan air mata sudah mulai bercucuran dari mataku. Kau boleh mengataiku cengeng, tapi mengingat ibu yang tak menginginkan dirimu dan seorang ayah yang tak sekalipun menampakkan wajahnya di hadapanmu itu rasanya sangat perih.

"Waduh…" Si ksatriaa biru mulai panic.

"Milo… Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" Tanya si ksatria es dengan nada dingin.

"Aku tak berbuat apa-apa! Sungguh! Aku cuman bertanya saja!" katanya.

"Bu-bukan salahmu kok… Orang tua- ibuku, dia… dia membuangku. Ia tak menginginkan aku. Karena aku abnormal." Kataku terbata-bata.

Aku ingin menyalahkan kedua orang tuaku, tapi ayah tak pernah membuangku. Ia hanya meninggalkanku. Biarpun aku sama sekali tak suka pada ayah, aku takbisa menyalahkannya atas hidupku sekarang.

Si ksatri bitu kayaknya merasa iba, jadi ia berlutut dan tatapannya menjadi lembut, membuatku ingin bercerita banyak padanya.

"Apa maksudmu ibumu tak menginginkanmu?" tanyanya.

Aku menahan tangis. Mungkinkah kalau kuberitahu mereka akan kembali mendepakku ke jalanan? Atau akankah mereka bersikap baik dan memperlakukanku dengan normal? Aku tak punya pilihan, aku memutuskan untuk memberitahu mereka.

"Aku tak tahu ini benar atau tidak, tapi ayahku menyuruhku untuk memberitahu ini pada siapapun yang… yah… memperlakukanku dengan baik." Aku menarik nafas.

"Namaku Sophie Selene Echidna. Aku anak Dewa Laut Poseidon, dan cucu dari Echidna, Ibu dari para monster."

BERSAMBUNG

**SELESE! Sekarang OC saya dan kekasihnya yang manis akan menghibur anda!**

**Sophie: woi! Jangan permaluin gue di depan readers dong!**

**Shun: *blush***

**Gianti: yah ga papa kan? Sekali-sekali.**

**Sophie: heh. Pokoknya readers, baca dan review yah. Terus kasih sedikit radiasi 'cinta Indonesia' pada nih author gaje. Dia kerjanya tulis fanfic inggris terus. Gak karuan lagi.**

**Gianti: Enak aja loe! **

**Sophie: kenyataan kan?**

**Shun: Ano, Sophie, Gianti-san udahan dong. Malu kan diliatin readers?**

**Sophie: *grrr* oke. Tapi hanya karena kau yang minta. Kalu kau mau Tanya pendapatku, ia pantas dipermalukan.**

**Gianti: begini nih jadinya readers kalo keseringan buat OC yang bermasa lalu kelam. Pokoknya review yah.**


	2. Chapter 1 Aku Bertemu Penkhianat

AKU BERTEMU DENGAN SALAH SATU PENGKHIANAT… MUNGKIN

Enam tahun berlalu sudah sejak pertemuanku dengan Milo. Terus terang, Milo cukup kaget dengan pangakuanku, tapi ia tahu aku tak berbohong. Untuk apa juga aku berbohong? Tak ada untungnya.

Setelah itu Milo memutuskan untuk mengadopsiku sebagai adiknya. Aku cukup senang dan dia akhirnya punya keberanian untuk memperkenalkanku pada Kyoko dan Saint Emas lainnya. Kyoko itu semacam petinggi di Sanctuary. Dia memimpin Sanctuary sebagai wakil Athena. Kyoko kami baik sih, tapi beberapa bulan ini dia mulai berubah. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa.

Dari semua saint emas, aku paling suka Shaka dan Camus. Mereka berdua memang pendiam dan gak seru kayak Milo dan Aiolia, tapi mereka perhatian sekali.

Milo melatihku menjadi saint. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin aku menjadi saint. Katanya itu berbahaya. Tapi aku berhasil meyakinkannya dengan berkata bahwa aku perlu pelatihan bertarung karena aku seorang Demigod.

Menjadi Demigod berarti kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu untuk di buru monster. Kalau kau tak hati-hati kau pasti sudah menjadi santapan siang para monster, karena itu jiika kau Demigod, kau butuh pelatihan bertarung.

Jangan berpikir kalau kami Demigod tak punya tempat pelatihan sendiri. Tentu kami punya. Namanya Perkemahan Blasteran. Tempat yang paling aman untuk blasteran seperti aku. Aku sering pergi ke sana selama musim panas. Tentu saja Milo mengijinkan karena itu adalah pelatihan khusus untuk blasteran, biarpun kadang aku harus membohonginya dengan bilang bahwa atak ada hal berbahaya yang terjadi.

Satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu, aku ini magnetnya masalah. Beberapa hari setelah aku diaadopsi Milo, aku di kejar oleh monster. Tak akan kudeskripsikan monster apa ini karena monster yang satu ini membawa kenangan buruk bagiku.

Jangan memandangku dengan tatapan 'Hey, kau cucu Echidna kan? Kenapa tak kau suruh monster itu pergi?'

Biarpun aku cucu Echidna, aku hanya bisa mengontrol monster yang merupakan anak-anak Echidna, monster yang taka da hubungan darah dengan Echidna tak bisa ku control.

Pokoknya, aku bertemu dengan seorang Satir bernama Grover saat aku sedang melarikan diri dari monster itu. Ia sedang mengantar anak blasteran yang lain.

Leona Putri Athena.

Ryan Putra Hermes.

Thalia Putri Zeus.

Saat ia tahu bahwa aku juga anak blasteran, ia langsung mengajakku ke perkemahan. Aku tentu saja setuju setelah dia bilang bahwa itu tempat paling aman bagi blasteran. Perkemahan terletak di Amerika, sedangkan kami di Yunani. Bagaimana cara ke Amerika? Gampang. Dengan Taksi Abu-abu bersaudara.

Pengalamanku dengan taksi itu tak terlalu menyenangkan. Akan kujelaskan nanti saat aku menaiki taksi itu lagi. Saat tiba di New York, kami langsung berlari menuju perkemahan blasteran, dan tentu saja sialnya, monster masih mengejar kami! Dan itu adalah jenis monster yang sama!

Kami berlari setengah mati ke perkemahan sampai akhirnya Thalia mengorbankan dirinya agar kami bisa selamat. Sekarang kalian tahu kenapa aku kurang suka monster yang satu ini. Monster ini mmembunuh Thalia sahabatku.

* * *

Sekarang, aku berada di depan 12 kuil sambil menyangga kotak jubahku. Aku mendapatkan jubah perak bangau.

Aku di beri misi oleh Kyoko. Ia menyuruhku untuk memeriksa keadaan di Jepang. Katanya sih ada 5 saint perunggu yang mengkhianati Sanctuary, dan katanya mereka punya jubah emas Sagittarius. Sebenarnya mereka sudah mengirim Misty dan Marin untuk mengerjakan tugas yang satu ini tapi sepertinya Kyoko tak terlalu mempercayai Marin. Tapi toh, aku hanya di suruh mengintai. Tak aka nada masalah kan?

Aku bersiul sekencang mungkin untuk memanggil taksi. Ingat saat kubilang bahwa aku akan menjelasakan bagaimana rasanya menaiki taksi abu-abu bersaudara? Sekaranglah saatnya aku menjelaskan.

Dua cahaya terbang meliuk-liuk ke arahku dan berhenti di depanku sebagai… sebuah taksi butut berwarna kuning.

Pintu taksi itu reyot dan terbuka sendiri. Aku langsung saja masuk sambil menghela nafas dan menyiapkan kantong muntah.

"Hai Anger, Tempest, Wasp." Kataku.

"Wah, wah… Lihat ini. Putri Poseidon. Apa kabarmu bocah tengik?"

Aku tertawa gugup. Aku bukannya tak menyukai mereka tapi mereka kadang membuatku ngeri.

"Eh… baik..? Dengar, aku harus ke Jepang sekarang. Bisakah kau mengantarku." Tanyaku.

Wasp berdengap senang. "Oh tempat favorit kami. Hitung biayanya." Katanya pada Anger.

Anger menyalakan mesin dan ketiga kaki kurus mereka mnginjak pedal dan kami melesat bagaikan angin.

* * *

Kusarankan jangan menaiki taksi abu-abu bersaudara jika kalian takut:

Kecepatan Kilat

Meliuk-liuk di jalan raya dengan kecepatan tak jelas

Taksi yang bisa membelah diri

Dan wanita-wanita tua aneh ayng hanya punya satu mata dan satu gigi.

Mungkin kalian pernah dengar tentang Abu-abu bersaudari dari cerita lama. Iya, mereka adalah para penyihir yang pernah didatangi Perseus, seorang Pahlawan, anak Zeus. Perseus mengambil mata mereka dan mengancam mereka untuk memberitahu mereka tentang keberadaan Medusa.

Oh, dan saat aku bilang satu mata dan satu gig, itu serius. Abu-abu bersaudari hanya punya satu gigi dan satu mata. Biasanya mereka memakainya bergantian.

Kami melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan aku bisa menebak mereka kehilangan mata mereka (lagi) Karena kami melaju tanpa tahu arah.

"Awas pohon di depan!" Teriakku panic.

Tempest membanting setir dan kami berbelok dengan kasar.

"Di mana kau letakkan mata itu tua Bangka!" bentak Tempest.

"Ada di sekitar sini bodoh! Sabarlah!" Bentak Anger.

"Terakhir kulihat ada di laci sebelah kiri. Aha!" Katanya lalu mengambil mata itu.

"Bukankah seharusnya si sopir yang menggunakan matanya?" Tanyaku, tapi itu lebih terdengar seperti permohonan.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja." Kata Anger dan memasang matanya, pas saat kami akan menabrak satu pohon lagi.

"Tekan tombol pembelahan!" bentak Anger.

Wasp lalu menekan tombol itu dan aku cepat-cepat menghindar ke bagian paling kiri. Taksi membelah diri dan berhasil melewati pohon dengan selamat, lalu menyatu kembali.

Lalu kami hampir menabarak sebuah pagar (omong-omong kami sudah di hutan entah di mana) dan melompat (jika mobil bisa lompat) dan kami membelok dengan kasar dan membuatku melengking.

"Bocah itu benar! Si sopir haru dapat bola matanya! Ia jenius!" Bentak Tempest.

"Siapa cepat dia dapat!" Bentak Anger.

"Tuttup mulutmu idiot. Kau bahkan salah meletakkan gigi." Kata Wasp. Anger lalu menonjok hidungnya.

"Oh kau tak akan berani!" bentak Wasp dan mereka mulai bertengkar dan Tempest juga ikut-ikutan. "Tangan di setir!" Pintaku. Sialnya mereka tanpa sengaja menekan tombol "Light Speed"

Oh tidak.

Taksi yang tadinya melaju secepat angin (yang menurutku sudah melebihi kecepatan normal) sekarang sudah melaju secepat cahaya.

Sekelilingku menjadi kabur karena taksi berjalan terlalu cepat. "Oh aku akan mati" kataku sambil berdoa pada ayahku agar aku di beri kesempatan hidup.

"Tenanglah nak." Kata Tempest.

"Ramalan itu berkata bahwa kau akan hidup sampai setidaknya berumur 16 tahun." Kata Wasp.

Aku terbelalak. Mereka tahu tentang ramalan itu?

Oke kalian pasti bingung jadi biar kujelaskan. Ada ramalan yang di katakana oleh Oracle Delphi ratusan tahun yang lalu. Katanya anak Tiga Besar, Zeus, Poseidon, dan Hades yang menginjak usia 16 tahun akan menyelamatkan atau menghancurkan dunia, karena itu saat perang dunia kedua berakhir, mereka bertiga bersumpah tidak akan memiliki anak, tapi aku dan Thalia tetap terlahir. Tentu saja semua orang beranggapan bahwa aku orangnya karena Thalia sudah tiada.

"Kalian tahu tentang ramalan itu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu nak kami seperti teman baik."

"Sahabat"

"BFF!" Sahut ketiganya, lalu Wasp memukul kepala Anger, begitu kerasnya hingga matanya keluar dan terpantul tepat ke pangkuanku.

Itu menjijikkan.

Aku memberanikan diri dan mengangkat mata itu lalu memberikanny pada mereka. Aku ingin bertanya banyak tapi sekarang persoalan hidup dan mati, dan aku ada misi. Kuberikan mata itu pada Tempest.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit (terasa seperti beberapa jam) melalui jalanan Yunani ke Jepang dengan kecepatan cahaya, akhirnya kami bisa sampai juga. Ku berikan 11 Drachma emas pada mereka (sebenarnya hanya 9, tapi itu bonus karena dari Yunani ke Jepang kan jauh).

Akupun memakai topengku. Peraturan saint wanita: harus memakai topeng.

Aku tak memakainya tadi karena tak ada yang lihat. Aku harus memberitahu Kyoko untuk menghilangkan peraturan konyol ini. Ini gila. Kenapa kita harus memakai topeng hanya karena kami perempuan? Itu diskriminaasi namanya!

Yah aku harus mengesampingkan hal itu dulu. Aku lalu melompat ke atas atap rumah kea tap rumah lainnya untuk mencari para pengkhianat itu, tapi sebelumnya au harus menitipkan jubahku di tempat lain, takutnya kalau aku membawa ini, mereka akan langsung tahu siapa au dan pengintaian akan sulit dilakukan.

Untungnya ada satu temanku, seorang blasteran yang tinggal di sini. Namanya Takahashi, dia anak Hypnos.

* * *

"Takahashi."

Aku sekarang di rumah Takahshi. Ibunya sudah mempersilahkanku masuk dari tadi, tapi sepertinya Takahashi masih tertidur. Ibunya sudah mengijinkanku untuk membangunkannya.

"Bangun dong!" kataku sambil mengguncang-guncangnya dengan kasar.

"Lima menit lagi bu…" Katanya.

Aku mulai kesal. Inilah susahnya berurusan dengan anak-anak Hypnos, sang dewa tidur. Seperti gelar ayahnya, mereka HAMPIR selalu tidur.

"Takahashi!" Aku mngguncang-guncang tubuhnya kian kencang dan mengetuk keningnya kira-kira enam kali.

"A-a-apa?" Takahashi mengeluh, dia adalah anak yang bermbut coklat dengan mata biru dan tubuh pendek gempal dan tangan gemuk sehingga ia tampak seperti anak sapi. Ia menyipitkan mata dan menguap lebar.

"Apa Sophie….? Tumben kau datang…" Lalu ia menguap dan hamper terbanting kembali ke tempat tidurnya jika aku tidak menahannya.

"Stop! Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Aku lagi tidur."

"Kau memang _selalu _tidur."

"Selamat tidur."

Sebelum ia sempat terlelap, aku langsung merenggut bantalnya dar tempat tidur.

"Tidak adil" Keluh Takahashi lemah. "Kembalikan."

"Bantu aku dulu," kataku, "baru tidur"

Takahashi mendesah. "Ya sudah. Apa?"

Aku mendesah dan meletakkan box jubahku di depannya. "Tolong jaga ini, jangan sampai hilang" Kataku serius.

Takahashi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan mengangguk "Iya." Ia menguap lebar sekali. "Sampai ketemu lagi Takahashi. Aku merasa kayaknya aku akan sering mampir." Kataku.

"He-eh… boleh aku kembali tidur?" Sebelum aku sempat menjawab ia ambruk dengan pantat di udara dan wajah menempel ke bantal.

Aku tersenyum gugup. Kuharap ia tidak sesak nafas.

* * *

Akhirnya aku berjalan –jalan di tengah kota Jepang. Aku agak lega karena tidak banyak yang menatap ke arahku, padahal pakaianku lumayan aneh (Dia pake bajunya Yuzuriha). Aku juga memutuskan untuk melepas topengku. Aku kan sudah tidak di Sanctuary, jadi kayaknya gak akan apa-apa tuh, dan lagi kalau aku pake topeng, akan langsung ketahuan kalau aku saint dari Sanctuary.

'Oke… sekarang ke mana yah? Aku bahkan tidak tahu mereka di mana atau wajah mereka seperti apa…' pikirku bingung.

Aku begitu terfokus pada pikiranku hingga aku tak menyadari ada orang yang berjalan ke arahku hingga kami bertabrakan.

"Waduh… Maafkan aku." Kataku sambil melihat kearah orang yang kutabrak.

Kalau bukan karena postur badannya, aku sudah akan mengira dia anak perempuan. Ia adalah seorang cowok berambut hijau lumut dengan warna mata yang sama dengan rambutnya. Kulitnya berwarna cerah. Singkat kata, dia adalah cowok yang sangat manis.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata cowok itu ramah. "Kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya cowok itu.

"Iya. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena jalan nggak lihat-lihat." Kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Apa kamu turis?" tanyanya.

"Iya…" jawabku tidak yain.

"Oh. Yah namaku Shun. Senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Shun ramah.

"Aku Sophie." Kataku. Shun… kalau tidak salah dia saint Andromeda. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Kyoko, tapi apa benar dia pengkhianat? Dia kelihatannya baik kok. Yah tapi tugasku kan bukan bertarung. Tugasku hanya mengintai. Sebenarnya sih mengintai plus membunuh, tapi soal membunuh itu nanti setelah aku melihat apa mereka betul-betul salah.

"Eh… Sophie yah? Kau berasal dari mana?" Tanya Shun.

"Amerika" jawabku.

Itu tak sepenuhnya bohong. Perkemahan blasteran di Amerika, dan it merupakan rumah keduaku. Kalau kujawab Yunani, mungkin dia akan mulai curiga.

"Oh."

"Kalau kamu? Orang Jepang asli?" Tanyaku.

"Iya."

"Oh."

Kami diam untuk beberapa saat dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu yah. Maaf kalau aku menghambat perjalananmu." Kataku.

"Oh tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ya sudah, hati-hati yah." Katanya. Aku mengangguk dan lalu ia kembali berjalan dan menghilang di antara kerumunan orang.

Para saint perunggu…. Apa benar mereka pengkhianat seperti apa yang dikatakan Kyoko?

* * *

**TBC**

**Gianti: yup, sekarang kita akan ditemani oleh dua orang tua kesayangan kita-**

**Dohko dan Shion: SIAPA YANG TUA!?**

**Sophie: Demi Dewi…**

**Gianti: Kalianlah. Kalian kan sudah 243 tahun.**

**Dohko dan Shion: …**

**Gianti: *Week*btw, makasi buat reviewnya Kuga-san. Hahahah emang bener kerjaannya Poseidon ama Hades berantem mulu, bisa akur gak sih.**

**Dohko: Bener tuh kasian nih kami yang melakukan pertarungan di tempat kalian! Athena gimana sih.**

**Sophie: Hush, entar Zeus denger lho**

**#Gledek **

**Dohko: *gulped***

**Gianti: *sweatdropped* yah klau menurut Shion gimana?**

**Shion: Eh? Saya? Kalau menurut saya sih yah… Cuma Zeus aja yang tau kapan mereka akan berhanti berperang. Toh dia aja gak bisa menghentikan putrinya dan kakaknya**

**#GledekLagi**

**Shion: Eh maksud saya yah Zeus bahkan tak tahu kapan mereka berhenti berperang karena yah… kesibukannya…?**

**Gianti: Zeus overprotective banget. Oh yah, ini crossover sama Percy Jackson, cuman tokohnya ada yang di ganti ada yang tetep.**

**Percy: Kayak gue. Omong-omong Annabeth mana? Katanya lu mau masukin dia.**

**Gianti: Annabeth gak mau masuk kalau loe gak ada.**

**Percy: Emang pacar kesayangan gue.**

**Gianti: *huek* mau muntah. Ya sudahlah kami pamit sulu yah readers. Daah!**


	3. Chapter 2 Sang Mummi Menampakkan Wujud

SANG MUMMI MENAMPAKKAN WUJUD SEBAGAI SEORANG ANAK PEREMPUAN

Perjalananku yang lumayan panjang setidaknya membuahkan satu hasil. Aku bertemu salah seorang saint perunggu, yaitu Andromeda Shun. Ia sepertinya baik, sama sekali tak terlihat seperti anak nakal yang akan membuat onar. Tapi yah, penampilan bisa menipu kan?

Aku sepertinya terlalu terbawa oleh lamunanku sampai aku tak sadar ada sesuatu yang melayang ke arahku.

DUAK!

"Aduh!" Demi dewa-dewi. Siapa sih yang nendang bola sampai sini? Gak bisa hati-hati apa? Aku memegangi kepalaku yang baru saja terhantam bola dan bola yang baru saja menghantamku itu menggelinding dan berhenti disebelahku.

"Makoto-kun! Jangan ketawa dong!" Kata sebuah suara.

Aku mengangkat kepala dan melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut biru kehitaman sedang memarahi seorang anak kecil yang cengengesan melihatku dihantam bola.

Oh, ini lucu yah? Kau takkan menganggap ini lucu jika kupanggil Chimera ke sini untuk menghajarmu nak. Tapi tentu saja aku ini orang yang yah… terlalu baik dan tak akan tega berbuat seperti itu.

Lalu seseorang berlari ke arahku. Dia adalah seorang anak perempuan yang mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam legam. Kulitnya lumayan pucat, tapi bukan kulit pucat seperti orang sakit. Matanya berwarna hijau dan saat kulihat matanya, aku seperti di bawa ke masa yang jauh di depan. Mata it mengingatkanku pada sesuatu, tapi aku tak tahu apa.

Anak perempuan itu memandangku dengan pandangan khawatir.

'Apa dia baik-baik saja?' Pikirnya.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia tak langsung saja bertanya daripada memandangku seakan aku ini korban kecelakaan lalu lintas yang terluka sangat parah. Anak itu langsung mengambil sebuah buku notes kecil dari sakunya dan merobak secarik kertas dan menulis sesuatu di situ dan menunjukannya padaku.

**Kamu baik-baik saja?**

Aku mengedipkan mata. Aku lalu membalas dengan bahasa isyarat.

**Tunawicara?**

Sekarang anak itu yang balik mengedipkan mata. Kau boleh bilang aku blak-blakan, tapi aku ini orang yang… yah bisa dibilang terlalu jujur atau polos, dan kadang blak-blakan. Aku menunggu anak itu menjawab. Atau mungkin marah karena aku dengan polosnya langsung menanyakan hal seperti itu… Menurutku sih tadi pertanyaanku terdengar seperti hinaan (A/N: Kalau begitu kenapa Tanya?"

Alih-alih marah, dia maalah senyum.

'Dia bisa bahasa isyarat!' pikirnya senang, yang justru membuatku heran. Lalu ia mengangguk. Aku mengangguk. Ia lalu menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

**Boleh kuminta bola itu?**

Aku engedipkan mata lalu ia menunjuk bola di sampingku. "Oh. Oh iya sorry." Kataku lalu kuberikan bola itu padanya.

**Makasih**

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Dia manis juga.

**Namaku Siria. Namamu?**

Sekarang kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku bisa bahasa isyarat. Di perkemahan ada temanku yang Tunawicara juga. Namanya Celia, dia anak Morpheus, dewa mimpi. Dia salah satu sahabatku dan aku belajar bahasa isyarat biar aku gampang ngobrol dengannya.

"Aku Sophie." Kataku. Siria mengangguk lalu dia berbalik untuk kembali ke… panti asuhan. Oke, aku ini lumayan bodoh atau apa sih? Masa' daritadi aku lewat sini gak liat panti asuhan? Saat Siria baru saja mau melangkah masuk. Ia berbalik padaku dan menggunakan bahasa isyarat lagi.

**Mau ikut? Kau bisa main denganku.**

Aku mengedipkan mata lagi (udah berapa kali yah aku mengedipkan mata?) . Ini anak juga sama polosnya kayak aku. Dia kan baru kenal aku kenapa sudah langsung ngajak main? Aku melihat anak ini secara seksama. Dia tersenyum penuh harap, seakan jika aku menerima tawarannya aku akan mendapat segudang emas atau apalah. Aku sebenarnnya lagi buru-buru, tapi aku tak tega juga mau nolak.

'Yah… cuman sebentar aja kan?' pikirku.

"Hmm… boleh deh…" Kataku. Senyum Siria makin lebar dan ia melompat penuh semangat dan menarikku kearah panti asuhan tersebut.

"Makasih Siria-chan." Kata gadis berambut biru gelap tadi. Ia lalu melihat kearahku.

"Maaf yah soal yang tadi. Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya khawatir.

'Rasanya harusnya anak kecil itu yang minta maaf deh.' Pikirku. Aku hanya tersenyum malu-malu dan mengangguk. "Iya. Saya tidak apa-apa kok." Kataku.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Miho." Katanya.

"Sophie." Kataku. Miho tersenyum padaku dan mengangguk lalu melihat kea rah Siria. "Anu, Siria-chan. Ini agak mendadak, tapi bisakah kau pergi belanja?" Tanya Miho.

Siria kelihatan sedikit kecewa. Aku rasa karena kesempatan bermainnya denganku sudah hilang.

'Yah… padahal kupikir aku bisa main dengan Sophie-san.' Pikirnya. Satu score untukku.

Taapi Siria mengangguk saja. Iho lalu memberikannya uang, dan ia berbalik ke arahku.

**Maaf yah, aku harus belanja.**

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Mungkin kutemani saja kau belanja." Kataku. "Sekalian kau menunjukkan padaku daerah sekitar sini." Kataku. Kalau mau jujur, aku ini orangnya gampang kesasar. Saat pertama kali tinggal di Sanctuary, aku pernah nyasar sampai ke kuil Pisces, dan hamper pingsan karena racun dari mawar Aphrodite (Aphrodite: Hachiuuu!). Sejak itu, Milo, yang sangat sister complex dan overprotective (yang kadang membuatku jengkel juga) selalu menemaniku ke mana aku pergi sampai akhirnya aku setengah mati menghafal daerah Sanctuary terutama 12 kuil, dan berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa aku sudah hafal daerah sini.

Siria mengeedipkan mata.

**Yakin?**

Aku mengangguk. "Boleh?" Tanyaku pada Miho. Miho mengangguk. "Tentu." Katanya. Lalu dengan itu, aku dan Siria pergi belanja.

* * *

Aku harus mengingatkan diriku untuk tidak terlalu tertarik dan terbawa suasana. Niat awalnya sih cuman belanja, tapi terakhir kami malah keliling kota… dan sebagian besar sih karena aku. Siria sepertinya tak keberatan. Dia senang menghabiskan waktu bersamaku, dan aku juga senang dengan Siria. Dia manis dan baik.

Kami berjalan lama sekali hingga tak terasa hari sudah sore. "Sudah sore. Kuantar kau pulang yah." Kataku pada Siria. Siria mengangguk.

Kami mulai berjalan sampai Siria berhenti di tengah jalan. Aku ikut berhenti. "Kenapa Siria?" Tanyaku.

Bukannya menjawab ia malah berbalik dan jalan kearah lain. Aku heran dan langsung mengikutinya.

"Siria! Kau mau ke mana?" Panggilku. Tapi Siria tidak menghiraukannya. Ia terus berjalan seakan ia dirasuki sesuatu dan aku tak punya pilihan selain mengikutinya.

'Dia kenapa sih?' pikirku.

* * *

Tak berapa lama kemudian, kami berhenti di depan sebuah coliseum. Coliseum itu sudah hampur hancur. Sepertinya tempat itu cukup besar, tapi entah karena kejadian apa sudah hancur seperti ini. Dari tempat itu, aku bisa merasakan cosmo yang sangat kuat… Cosmo seorang dewi. Tapi itu tak mungkin… Athena kan ada di Sanctuary, dan Cuma Athena yang bereinkarnasi ke bumi.

Siria langsung saja memasuki tempat itu. Aku khawatir jadi aku juga ikut masuk. Saat kami berdiri di depan pintu masuk, Siria berhenti berjalan. Aku melihatnya mengedipkan matanya lalu melihat sekelilingnya dengan pandangan bingung. Ia lalu melihat ke arahku.

**Bagaimana kita bisa di sini?**

Aku melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung juga. Apa dia benar-benar tidak sadar kalau tadi ia berjalan ke sini?

"Kau tadi berhenti di tengah jalan dan jalan sendirian ke sini. Aku mengikutimu dari tadi. Kau sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku." Kataku.

Siria tampak kaget mendenganr penjelasanku. Jelas sekali ia tak sadar bahwa ia jalan ke sini sendiri. Ia juga tampaknya bingung.

"Siria?"

Kami berdua berbalik dan melihat seorang cowok berjalan kearah kami. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dan memiliki mata berwarna biru. Kulitnya yah… di pertegahan (apa pula itu?) maksudku, dia tidak terlalu putih dan tidak terlalu hitam.

Aku melihat Siria. Mukanya langsung memerah, dan aku bisa mendengar bahwa pikirannya kacau.

Oh ya.

Dia suka cowok ini.

Akku nyengir kearah Siria yang membua wajahnya bertambah merah lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya cowok itu.

Siria bingung mau menjawab apa- atau dalam kasusnya menulis apa, bisa kutebak bahwa cowok ini juga tak pandai bahasa isyarat. Aku melihat Siria masih bingung mencari alasan, aku merasa kasihan jadi aku menolongnya.

"Eh, Siria mengajakku ke sini. Katanya dia ingin memperkenalkanku pada… teman-temannya." Kataku saat kulihat di belakang cowok itu masih ada beberapa orang lagi.

Siria melempariku pandangan terima kasih.

"Oh. Yah… Mungkin kalian sebaiknya masuk dulu." Kata cowok itu. "Omong-omong, namaku Hyoga."

Sejuta rasa bersalah menyumbat kerongkonganku. Dia salah satu saint perunggu yang berkhianat. Cygnus Hyoga. Murid Camus. 'Tenanglah Sophie! Kau harus tenang!' Kataku menenangkan diri sendiri.

"Eh…. Aku Sophie." Kataku. Ia hanya mengangguk dan kami memasuki coliseum.

Saat kami masuk kami disambut oleh 6 orang.

Ada 4 anak cowok. Dua orang kelihatannya seumuran denganku, dan dua lagi lebih tua dariku. Aku kenal yang seorang sebagai Shun, anak cowok yang kutabrak kemarin. Lalu ada cowok yang mempunyai rambut coklat dan mata coklat juga. Ada lagi yang mempunyai rambut hitam panjang sekali yang mungkin akan membuat para cewek iri. Lalu yang terakhir meiliki rambut berwarna biru tua.

Tapi pandanganku sekarang terfokus kepada cewek yang di tengah. Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna putih. Ia mempunyai rambut berwarna ungu dan kulit putih. Biarpun samar aku bisa merasakan cosmo kuat memancar darinya.

"Hyoga, siapa ini?" Kata cowok berambut coklat sambil menunjukku. Kayaknya mereka semua sudah kenal Siria.

"Ini temannya Siria. Namanya Sophie." Kata Hyoga. Aku mengngguk. Shun melihat kearahku dan melempariku senyum manisnya dan membuatku tersipu (Sudah mulai ada romance nih).

Si cowok berambut coklat lalu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Seiya. Aku tahu Seiya, dia murid Marin. Tapi aku belum pernah bertemu secara langsung. Lalu cowok berambut panjang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Shiryu, ia murid Roushi, Saint Libra. Lalu yang terakhir namanya Ikki. Aku kaget waktu tahu dia kakak Shun. Mereka tidak terlalu mirip.

Lalu, seuma perkenalan itu terhenti saat cewek berambut ungu itu akan memperkenalkan dirinya. Saat Siria melihat ke arahnya… itu terjadi.

Tiba-tiba kabut berwarna hijau tebal muncul dan menyelubungi kami. Hyoga langsung berdiri di hadapan Siria, berniat melindunginya, Shun juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku, mungkin karena dia yang paling dekat denganku.

Aku mulai merinding. Aku tahu kabut ini. Hanya DIA yang bisa memunculkan kabut seperti ini. Tapi DIA ada di perkemahan, tak mugkin ia ada di sini, lagipula ia tak pernah meninggalkan loteng.

Aku mengikuti arah kabut itu, betapa kagetnya aku saat kabut itu menyelubungi… Siria. Aku lebih kaget lagi saat melihat Siria.

Matanya yang berwarna hijau terang sekarang berwarna hijau pucat dan menyala, sepertinya yang lainjuga sadar karena mereka menatap Siria, namun Siria tak peduli. Ia berjalan ke tengah-tengah kami. Tak satupun dari kami bisa bergerak kecuali Hyoga. Ia baru saja akan memegang tangan Siria tapi aku menahannya, entah dari mana aku dapat kekuatan untuk bergerak.

Siria mulai bicara dan suaranya mendesis di dalam kepalaku. Sepertinya semua bisa mendengarnya.

_Aku adalah arwah Delphi, _ujar Siria dengan suara yang sangat kukenal. Suara yang membawa mimpi buruk padaku tiap malam… Suara sang Oracle… _Penyampai ramaln Phoebus Apollo, penebas Piton yang berkuasa._

Siria memandangiku dengan tatapan dingin dan matinya, seperti saat sang Oracle memberiku ramalan di misi pertamaku. Aku bisa merasakan semua orang memandangiku, tapi aku tak bisa bergerak ataupun bicara. Pandangannya membuatku membeku di tempat. Aku mencengkram tangan Shun kuat-kuat karen takut, aku tak menghiraukan Shun yang melihatku dengan tatapan bingung. Kemudian dia berpaling tanpa ragu pada sang cewek berambut ungu. _Mendekatlah, Pencari, dan bertanyalah._

Si cewek sepertinya bingung akan apa yang harus dilakukan, ia lalu memandangiku. Ia sepertinya sadar bahwa aku tahu persis apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Tanyakan apa yang mau kau tanyakan." Kataku pada cewek itu. Aku sendiri kaget aku bisa berbicara di situasi setegang ini.

Si cewek menelan ludah. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghentikan pertempuran ini?"

Siria mulai bicara.

_Lima akan pergi ke tanah suci sang dewi penunggang burung hantu_

_Pengorbanan demi pengorbanan akan terjadi di dua belas kuil_

_Dalam waktu 12 jam mereka akan menempuh_

_Lima bersatu akan bertahan_

_Penderitaan si kembar harus sang dewi akhiri_

_Panah emas akan dihancurkan oleh tameng suci_

_Tanah suci, terselamtkan atau runtuh_

Kemudian saat kami meandanginya, kabut berputar dan menyurut seperti ular hijau besar memasuki mulut Siria. Siria langsung kehilangan kesadarannya dan akan langsung jatuh ke lantai jika Hyoga tak langsung menangkapnya.

Aku menjadi lemas dan langsung jatuh terduduk.

"Tidak mungkin… dia… dia tak pernah tinggalkan kemah…" kataku tak percaya. Aku ingin menyangkal bahwa arwah sang Oracle baru saja datang ke sini dan merasuki seorang gadis fana, tapi tak bisa. Buktinya sudah ada. Sang mumi baru saja merasuki Siria, dan itu membuatku takut setengah mati.

Aku merasakan seseorang mengguncangku dengan lembut. Akuengadah untuk melihat Shun memandangku dengan pandangan khawatir. Keadaanku pasti lebih buruk dari yang kubayangkan. Wajar saja. Aku punya kenangan buruk tentang sang Oracle.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Iya… Aku… baik. Sangat baik."

Shun sepertinya tidak mempercayaiku, tapi dia mengangguk. "Bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Tanya Shun.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan sekeliling ruangan. Mata mereka tertuju padaku seakan aku seorang pelaku tindak criminal yang akan diinterogasi. Wajar saja. Aku kelihatan seperti orang yang tahu menahu tentang hal ini dengan reaksiku terhadap sang Oracle. Aku memandang Siria yang masih terbaring lemah di pelukan Hyoga, dan Hyoga kelihatannya khawatir setengah mati pada Siria.

Sekarang aku tak perduli lagi mereka musuhku atau bukan. Mereka sudah terlibat masuk di duniaku. Dunia para blasteran. Aku harus menjelaskannya pada mereka.

"Baiklah…" Kataku.

Sebelum aku sempat menjelaskan, sebua suara bergema di Coliseum.

"Tontonan yang menarik!"

Kami seua berbalik ke asal suara untuk melihat…

TBC

**DUN!DUN! Cliffhanger! XD  
Hahahaha maaf readers, saya ini suka banget cliffhanger, jadi terhenti di sini yah! Sekarang mari sambut sang dewa laut favorit kita dan putri kesayangannya!**

**Poseidon dan Sophie: Salam XD  
Gianti: Oke deh, sekarang balas review yuk!**

_**#ScorpioNoKuga  
**_**Gianti: Iya Kuga-san, ini mulai dari Ares arc dan pertengahan sesudah PJO pertama dan sebelum PJO kedua. Saya senang Kuga-san suka  
Poseidon: Btw, lu yakin Athena mau di kasih anak? Entar Seiya cemburu lagi.  
Gianti: Biarin aja, ntar pas gue bikin fanfic Omega Seiya gue kasih anak deh  
Sophie: *sweatdrop* gampang banget lu ngomong.**

_**#AmuletWin777  
**_**Gianti: Makasih atas dukungannya Wina-san, Mitsuki-san, dan Teru-san. Sayang deh ama kalian :*  
Sophie: *senyum malaikat* iya, makasih banyak yah  
Poseidon:I iya. Omong-omong, lu yang namanya Teru, hanya karena anak gue bilangin lu imut di review, lu jangan berani deketin anak gue yah! *siapin trisula*  
Sophie: Ayah! Teru-san udah punya pacar kok!  
Poseidon: Oh? Baguslah.**

**Gianti: Btw, rambut Sophie akan berubah jadi biru, ini saya sedang sketch ulang gambarnya. Di ubah jadi biru biar mirip ama Julian Solo (iya, Poseidonnya Julian Solo, saya suka dia sih. Figur kebapakan. Ini Data Siria ama Sophie**

**Nama: Sophie Selene Echidna  
Umur: 13 tahun  
Arti Nama: Bijaksana  
Asal: Yunani  
Sekarang Tinggal di: Sanctuary  
Cloth: Crane  
Jenis Kelamin: Perempuan  
Tinggi: 163 cm  
Berat: 48 kg  
Kulit: putih  
Warna rambut: Bitu  
Warna Mata: Biru  
Sifat: Baik, polos, sabar, cuek banget, ceroboh, dan agak yandere (kayak Plutia di Hyperdimension Neptunia)  
Seiyuu: Kana Hanazawa  
Ras: Blasteran  
Orang Tua Dewa: Poseidon**

**Nama: Siria Truelywaath  
Umur: 13 tahun  
Arti nama: Bercahaya  
Asal: Spanyol  
Sekarang Tinggal di: Jepang  
Jenis kelamin: Perempuan  
Tinggi: 160  
Berat: 45  
Kulit: Putih, agak pucat  
Warna rambut: hitam legam  
Warna mata: hijau  
Sifat: pemalu, ramah, rendah hati, tapi kalau marah butuh waktu lama untuk baikan, agak cengeng  
Seiyuu: Maaya Sakamoto  
Ras: Manusia**

**Gianti: Sampai di sini dulu yah!  
Sophie: sampai jupa di chapter berikut!**


	4. Chapter 3 Aku Membuat Keptusan

AKU MEMBUAT KEPUTUSAN YANG MUNGKIN AKAN MEMBUNUHKU

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya (hiks) But i do own Sophie and Siria.**

**Warning: Typo, agak OOC, dan OC.**

Kami melihat sesuatu… Cosmo… berputar meliuk-liuk seperti bara api. Lalu cosmo tersebut meledak dan memunculkan bara api. Semua saint memasang kuda-kuda, sementara Hyoga masih memeluk Siria, dekapannya semakin erat karena dia menyadari bahwa situasi ini makin membahayakan.

Dari bara api tersebut muncullah… seorang Silver saint. Iya, aku tak tahu namanya tapi dia mengenakan cloth Centaurus. Aku ini orangnya agak pelupa, kadang aku bisa melupakan nama teman sesame Siver saint sendiri.

"Para Saint perunggu… Aku telah mencari kalian ke mana-mana." Kata pria itu.

Semua saint perunggu langsung berdiri di depan kami untuk melindungi kami, lalu Hyoga memberikan Siria padaku dan memberi tatapan 'jaga dia'. Aku mengangguk.

"Siapa kau?" tuntut Seiya.

"Aku Saint perak, Centaurus Babel." Kata pria itu, atau lebih tepatnya namanya Babel.

"Lagi?" gumam Seiya.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendam Misty dan yang lainnya dengan mengirimkan kalian ke neraka!" Kata Babel. Ia lalu melihat ke arahku. Aku tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia sudah tahu bahwa aku akan berkhianat. Entah Kyoko sudah memprediksinya atau karena dia memang sudah menyadarinya saat melihatku (emang dia peramal?). Aku balas menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamku.

"Dan apa lagi yang kutemukan di sini? Seorang Saint perak mengkhianati Sanctuary." Kata Babel.

Pandangan kembali diarahkan padaku. Semua orang sudah mulai curiga, aku bisa tahu karena di pikiran mereka, mereka bertanya-tanya apa aku pantas dipercayai atau tidak.

"Yah… Kyoko memang menyuruhku untuk mengintai dan membunuh mereka… Tapi aku lebih mempercayai penilaianku sendiri, Centaurus. Mempercayai seseorang secara buta tidaklah bijak." Kataku dengan nada tegas. Wow… Aku terdengar seperti anak Athena.

"Jadi kau meragukan Kyoko?" tuntut Babel.

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku. "Hmmm… yah bisa dibilang begitu. Kurasa perintah Kyoko untuk membunuh lima saint perunggu yang belum terbukti bersalah itu aneh. Bukankah seharusnya kita melihat bahwa mereka benar-benar salah lalu kita bisa memberi hukuman yang pantas?" Kataku.

"Keparat!" Teriaknya lalu melancarkan pukulannya. Aku langsung menghindar dan mendarat tepat di depan Seiya dan Shiryu.

"Tak sabaran sekali." Kataku. Untung aja Siria gak kenapa-kenapa. Iya, Siria masih tidak sadar, sepertinya pengaruh arwah Delphi menguras tenaganya.

Babel menggeram dan melihat ke saint perunggu yang lain.

"Aku diutus oleh Kyoko untuk membunuh kalian!" Kata Babel.

Sudah kuduga.

"Begitu? Jadi kalau kau tak bisa membunuh kami kau tak akan bisa kembali ke Sanctuary." Kata Hyoga.

Babel melihatnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Jangan bercanda nak, kalian itu hanya saint perunggu, kalian tak akan bisa menang melawan saint perak."

Percaya diri sekali. Kekuatan tak ditentukan berdasarkan tingkat pak. Inilah yang membuatku kadang tak suka pada beberapa saint. Mereka pikir mereka lebih hebat karena mereka satu tingkat di atas yang lain.

"Begitukah" Kata Hyoga dengan percaya diri. Ini satu juga sama aja. Percaya diri sekali.

"Hmph. Kau kurang ajar sekali, biarpun tahu bahwa aku saint perak, kau masih menyombongkan diri." Kata Babel. "Akan kubuat kau berlutut di hadapanku!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa." Kata Hyoga.

Babel lalu melompat dan mempersiapkan jurusnya. Suhu di tempat ini meningkat darastis karena jurus Babel (jurus api).

"Rasakan ini. Aku, Centaurus Babel, berbeda dari saint yang lain!" Ia lalu menembakkan beberapa bola api ke arah kami. Aku langsung menghindar ke belakang karena aku menggendong Siria, dan Siria masih belum sadar. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Siria sedang mengobrol dengan sang Oracle dalam keadaan tak sadarnya ini. Mungkin mereka sedang merencanakan beberapa trik untuk membuat kami jantungan seperti tadi.

Bola-bola api itu langssung mengenai Hyoga dan Seiya. Seiya langsung ambruk, mungkin dia habis bertarung tadi.

Shiryu langsung menolong Seiya.

"Ini bukan ilusi!" Kata Hyoga saat memandang tubuhnya yang mulai dilahap api. "Tubuhku benar-benar terbakar!" Bung, kalau sudah tau itu lakukanlah sesuaatu. Kau menguasai es kan?

Babel kemabli melancarkan serangannya, dan kini Hyoga sudah ambruk.

"Sial! Aku harus melancarkan Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken-" Baru saja dia ngomong begitu dia langsung sempoyongan.

"Seiya, dalam kondisimu sekarang, itu mustahil!" Kata Shiryu. Benar sobat. Jangan keras kepala.

"Sial, jika saja jubahku ada di sini…" Kata Ikki. Wah, bung, pikiran kita sama.

"Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!" Seiya melancarkan serangannya, tapi aku bisa melihat bahwa pukulannya tak bertenaga sama sekali. Entah dia sedang terluka atau apa, yang jelas pukulannya sangat lemah.

Babel baerhasil menghindari pukulannya dan mendarat dengan selamat di tanah, sedangkan Seiya ambruk.

"Aku akan membereskan kalian satu persatu, tak terkecuali kau!" Katanya sambil melihat ke arahku.

Aku memelototinya. Coba saja kalau bisa.

"Fotia Roufihtra!"

Sekarang serangannya bukan berupa bola-bola api kecil lagi… Yang datang sekarang komet. Komet – komet api besar menghantam coliseum dan bo' panas banget!

Situasi tidak menguntungkan. Aku Putri Poseidon, aku lemah terhadap api, dan tidak ada air di sekitar sini yang bisa kukendalikan, lagipula, aku tak mau membongkar rahasiaku sendiri. Hyoga, satu-satunya saint yang memakai jubah sekarang (selain Seiya tentu saja) juga sepertinya tidak akan bisa menang jika situasi medan perangnya seperti ini. Ia menguasai es dan bertarung di medan yang di kelilingi api tidak menguntungkannya sama sekali.

"Sekarang kalian mengerti kekuatan saint perak kan?" Kata Babel dengan nada suara penuh kemenangan.

Aku, Ikki, Shun, Si cewek berambut ungu, dan butlernya yang botak menghindar ke tangga, karena tak ada api di situ. Tak lama kemudian api itu hilang.

Aku mengerti sekarang.

Jurus Babel hanya ilusi, tapi rasa sakit dan rasa terbakarnya itu nyata.

"Baiklah, diam di situ. Aku akan melancarkan serangan terkuatku: Crimson Fire, dan mengirim kalian ke neraka." Katanya.

Ia baru saja akan melancarkan serangannya saat tiga cahaya kecil seperti bintang melesat ke coliseum. Ketiga bintang itu mendarat dan menampakkan wujud sebagai…

Tiga orang pemuda?

Oke sekarang keadaan bertambah aneh. Pertama Babel datang dari bara api, sekarang tiga pemuda jatuh dari langit seperti bintang jatuh dan mendarat di coliseum, berikutnya apa? Malaikat turun dari langit dan tersangkut di pohon?

Mereka lalu mengenakan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti jubah, tapi aku tahu itu bukan perunggu. Bentuknya terlihat lebih mekanik, mereka kelihatan seperti robot.

'Apa mereka juga saint? Kalau iya, saint apa?' pikirku.

Babel sepertinya tidak memperdulikan mereka karena ia langsung melancarkan serangan ke arah Hyoga. Hyoga, untungnya, berhasil menghindar.

Babel melancarkan serangannya lagi, kali ini pada Shiryu dan Seiya. Mereka berhasil menghindar juga.

Lalu Ikki menuruni tangga, berniat melawan Babel.

Dude, kalau aku jadi kau, aku tak akan maju.

Babel melancarkan serangan ke arahnya dan ia berhasil menghindar, tapi bola api yang baru saja ditembakkan Babel meldak di belakangnya.

Aku melihat si cewek berambut ungu menatap kea rah tiga pemuda yang masih berdiri di tempat. Sepertinya ia hendak memutuskan apakah mereka lawan atau kawan.

"Serahkan ini padaku." Kudengar Hyoga bicara. "Shun, lindungi Athena dan topeng-nya." Kata … Athena? Cewek ini? Lalu ia melempariku pandangan 'Jaga Siria, kalau tidak kubekukan kau.' Aku mengangguk.

Ok.

Mereka saling menyukai.

Kulihat tiga pemuda itu masih berdiam diri di tempat. Apa mereka tak akan melakukan apa-apa?

'Ushio, kita maju saja yuk!' kudengar suara hati pemuda yang memakai jubah kuning (jangan Tanya kenapa aku bisa tahu).

'Jangan dulu Daichi.' Kata pemuda berjubah biru.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Kenapa mereka tidak langsung maju kalau mereka memang mau maju? Mungkinkah mereka mau mengobservasi cara bertarung Babel?

Babel melancarkan serangan ke Hyoga. Hyoga berhasil melewatinya berkat Cosmo esnya. Lalu Babel melancarkan satu serangan lagi yang membuat Hyoga terkurung dalam bara api, dan Hyoga berhasil memadamkan apinya.

"Diamond Dust!" Hyoga melancarkan serangan esnya, tapi Babel berhasil menahannya dengan perisai apinya.

Perisai api itu lalu semakin membesar. Hyoga langsung menyuruh kami untuk menghindar.

"Aku ingin tak satupun dari kalian yang hidup… Seperti api ini, Kalian akan dikirim ke neraka!" Teriak Babel. Ia lalu melemparkan bola api raksasa itu ke arah kami, untungnya Hyoga langsung melindungi kami. Coliseum kembali terbakar, tapi aku tak tahu ini api sungguhan atau ilusi.

"Kalau ini berlanjut, aku tak akan bertahan lama!" Kata Hyoga. Dari suaranya aku tahu energinya sudah terkuras. Setelah ilusinya mati, ia ambruk.

Si cewek kembali melihat tiga pemuda itu.

'Siapa mereka? Kelihatannya mereka juga saint, tapi…'

Pikiran kita sama non. Aku juga kurang yakin kalau mereka itu saint.

Babel melancarkan serangan berkali-kali, dan Hyoga (berusaha) menangkisnya. Ia melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi.

Ok.

Cukup!

Aku memberikan Siria pada Shun. "Jaga dia yah." Kataku,. Sebelum dia memberikan jawaban aku langsung pergi membantu Hyoga, pas saat Babel akan melancarkan serangannya.

"Wall of Fortune!" Perisai berwarna putih muncul di hadapan kami, dan kurasa ini cukup kuat untuk menahan bola api itu. Tapi aku tak mengenakan jubahku, kekuatanku lebih lemah.

"Itu tak akan bertahan lama!" Teriak Babel. Benar saja, ia langsung melancarkan serangan terkuatnya. Tamengku tak akan bisa menahannya.

Lalu, saat serangan itu sudah hamper mengenai kami, ketiga pemuda tersebut langsung datang dan menolong kami. Si pemuda berjubah merah menyerap api Babel, dan dua pemuda lain mengeluarkan jurus "Steel Hurricane" dan membuat api itu menghilang.

Kami menatap mereka dengan kagum.

"Apa mereka teman?" gumam Seiya.

"Siapa kalian?" Tuntut Babel.

"Kami adalah Saint Besi!" Kata mereka serempak. Kapan mereka melatih diri untuk ngomong serempak?

"Saint Besi?" Gumam Seiya.

"Heh, kalian mau menjadi musuhku?" Tantang Babel.

"Aku Saint Besi Air, Ushio!"

"Aku Saint Besi Tanah, Daichi!"

"Dan aku Saint Besi Langit, Sho!" Ia lalu mengeluarkan api yang baru saja diserapnya, dan Babel menlancarkan serangannya. Ternyata Sho lebih unggul.

"Sekarang kesempatanku!" Kata Hyoga.

"Diamond Dust!" Dengan serangannya, ia berhasil membekukan api tersebut dan Babel sendiri.

Saat es tersebut pecah, Babel ambruk.

"Sekarang kau tahu kekuatan Saint Cygnus!" Kata Hyoga.

"Di-dia… bukan saint perunggu sembarangan…" gumam Babel.

"Sekarang akan ku kirim kau ke tempat Misty dan yang lainnya." Kata Hyoga.

"Apa? Kau hanya saint perunggu!" Kata Babel.

"Jangan remehkan Saint perunggu! Aurora Thunder Attack!"

Serangan tersebut berhasil mengalahkan Babel. "Tidak mungkin… Aku dikalahkan oleh saint perunggu…" Kata Babel tak percaya.

"Kau sendiri yang berpikir bahwa saint perunggu itu lemah." Kata Hyoga.

"Tidak hanya mengalahkanku, kalian juga mencap Sanctuary sebagai musuh kalian. Apa kalian akan terus melarikan diri tiap hari?" Tanya Babel.

"Tak perlu lari." Kata Hyoga. "Kami akan menyambut mereka langsung." Kata Hyoga.

"A-apa?"

Kami lalu langsung turun, lalu si cewek berambut ungu memancarkan cosmo keemasannya. Cosmo yang begitu lembut dan suci. Tak diragukan lagi.

Dia memang Athena.

Ia memegang tangan Babel. "Saat kau dilahirkan kemabali, kita akan bertarung bersama untuk kebaikan dan kedamaian." Kata Athena. Lalu dengan itu, Babel beristirahat dengan tenang.

Aku tersenyum. "Anda memang benar-benar Athena." Kataku. Athena hanya melihatku dan tersenyum balik.

"Ia lawan yang kuat kalau para Saint Besi tak menolong kita-" Kata-katanya terputus saat ia melihat para saint besi sudah tdak ada.

"Siapa mereka sebenarnya?" Gumam Ikki.

"Hei, Siria sudah sadar." Kata Shun. Benar saja. Siria sudah sadar dan dia duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya. Hyoga langsung menghampirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hyoga lembut.

Siria mengangguk, dan ia terlihat bingung. Aku berlutut di sampingnya.

"Kamu… tidak ingat apa-apa?" Tanyaku. Ia melihatku dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu membuatku sedikit terkejut. Aku lalu menghela nafas dan berbalike ke arah Hyoga.

"Sebaiknya kau antar dia pulang." Kataku.

"Tunggu dulu!" Kata Seiya. Aku melihatnya.

"Kau juga saint perak, apa tujuanmu datang ke sini? Dan lagi, apa yag baru saja terjadi pada Siria? Kau sepertinya tahu persis apa yang terjadi." Tuntutnya.

Aku mengusap rambutku yang berantakan. Aphrodite sang dewi kecantikan sepertinya membenci rambutku atau apa sehingga biar bagaimanapun aku merapikannya rambutku masih tetap berantakan.

"Yah aku memang janji akan menjelaskan. Lebih baik kita ke tempat lain saja, dan lebih baik Hyoga, kau antar Siria pulang." Kataku.

Oh yeah. Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang.

TBC

* * *

**Gianti: Hai Minna! Sekarang kita akan ditemani oleh… Dua saint kita yang Cool!**

**Shaka&Camus:….  
Gianti: Ngomong dong. Apa kek.  
Shaka & Camus: Salam…  
Gianti: *Sweatdrop* Ya udah. Balas review yuk!**

**#ScorpioNoKuga  
Gianti: Hahahah yang kemaren itu Poseidon ngomong ke saya Kuga-san. Kana da satu anak Athena yang saya sebutkan di chapter 1, Poseidon Tanya yakin Athena mau dikasih anak? Saya jawab iya. Dan bener, untung banget yah Sophie. Loe masih hidup.  
Sophie: bener. Cuman Camus, lu gak harus membekukan maawar-mawarnya Aphrodite(Saint) kan?  
Camus: Biarin. Bahaya tau. Kalau kamu mati gimana?  
Sophie: Mulai deh protective instinct-nya. Dan Reon-san, emang sanf Oracle itu nakutin, cuman jangan jarang ke camp dong. Kalau di luar sana kamu dikejar monster gimana?**

**#AmuletWin777  
Gianti: Makasih ^^ mending Wina-san jangan sebutin deh, soalnya ini di Indonesia (Kupang) udah Tsunami.  
Poseidon: KENAPA LOE PASANGIN ANAK GUE SAMA SI COWO CANTIK ITU HAH!?  
Gianti: Biarin aja! Orang Sophie sendiri suka ama dia kok!  
Shaka: DIAM! Atau saya hilangkan semua indra kalian!  
Gianti & Poseidon: DIAM!  
Shaka: sweatdrop  
Sophie: *senyum manis namun sadis mode: ON* Ayah, Gianti-san, bisa diam gak~?  
Gianti & Poseidon: *glup* I-iya.**

**Gianti: Yah, pokoknya sekian dulu chapter hari ini. Oh yah, ceewek yang di cover picture tuh Sophie, sudah yah Bye!  
Sophie: Bye!**

* * *

**~Omake~**

Milo baru habis pulang dari minimarket. Ketahuan banget kalau dia habis ngegoda cewek-cewek, di lihat dari senyumnya itu.

'Banya banget cewek cantik di sini~ Surga deh~'

Sayang sekali ia tidak tahu bahwa ini kali terakhir ia akan berpikiran begitu.

Saat Milo baru akan memasuki kuilnya, ia langsung di sambut oleh Sophie yang sedang… Tersenyum?

Sophie tersenyum itu hal biasa, tapi baru kali ini ia melihat Sophie tersenyum seperti… seperti…

"Kak Milo~ Dari mana aja kak?" Tanya Sophie dengan nada yang SANGAT manis dan lembut… hanya berkesan seperti 'kau sudah pulang? Sini biar kucincang kau jadi jutaan serpihan'

Milo sontak mundur dan menelan ludah. "Da-dari Mi-mi-minimarket Soph…"

"Oh~ Habis ngapain aja di minimarket? Kok kayaknya senang banget?" Tanya Sophie dengan suara yang masih sama.

Milo menelan ludah. Ia mau menjawab tapi tak ada suara yang keluar.

Sophie mencengkram tangan Milo dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ayo kita NGOBROL kak. BERDUA." Katanya dengan senyum 'manis'nya.

Milo menelan ludah.

Ia akan mati.

**Beberapa menit kemudian…**

Camus menunggu Milo dengan sabar. Empat perempatan sudah muncul di kepalanya. Kenapa, oh kenapa harus dia yang menerima laporan Milo?

Camus mendengar suara langkah kaki dan ia berbalik untuk membentak Milo dan menanyakan kenapa ia sangat terlambat, namun, betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat keadaan Milo.

Mata Milo bonyok seperti habis kena tinju. Di pipi kanan dan kirinya ada bekas cap lima jari, dan di lengannya ada bekas warna biru, seakan ia abru dihantam oleh sesuatu.

"Mus…" Kata Milo lemah.

Camus mengedipkan mata. "A-apa yang-"

"Ingatkan aku agar jangan pernah kegatelan dengan cewek dan membuat Sophie marah." Kata Milo muram.

Sejak saat itu, tidak ada Gold Saint yang berani membuat Sophie marah, karena tau neraka akan menjemput mereka jika mereka membuatnya marah. Mudah-mudahan para saint perunggu (terutama Seiya) akan hati-hati dengan mulut dan tangan mereka mulai sekarang.

**The End **

**For Omake**


	5. Special Chapter: Christmas and Birthday

SPECIAL: ULANG TAHUN

**SAYA BENAR-BENAR LUPA! Hari ini (ya, hari ini 25 Desember) adalah hari Ulang Tahun Main OC kita: Sophie! Akan ada banyak kejutan di chapter ini! Selamat menikmati!**

Sophie membuka matanya dan menyambut hari baru itu. Ia langsung melompat dari tempat tidur dan melihat kalender.

25 Desember.

Hari ini adalah hari special baginya.

Ia langsung keluar kamar untuk mencari Milo.

* * *

Scorpio Milo sangat menyukai hari Natal, karena Natal berarti tidak ada kerjaan, tidak ada misi, santai. Ia baru saja akan melahap roti bakarnya saaat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kak Milo!"

Milo tertawa saaat melihat Sophie. Gadis kecil ini baru dia adopsi beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan semua gold saint sudah menyukainya, bahkan kyoko juga (Sisi Ares Saga menghilang untuk sementara).

"Pagi Sophie. Semangat betul pagi ini." Kata Milo. Sophie tertawa. "Jelas dong. Kakak ingat gak ini hari apa?"

Milo tersenyum. "Ingat dong." Kata Milo. Sophie tersenyum penuh harap.

"Hari Natal kan?"

Seketika itu juga senyum Sophie pudar. Apakah Milo tidak ingat ini hari apa selain natal?

"Itu… Aja?" Tanya Sophie.

Milo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Yah… iya. Maksudku, taka da yang ulang tahun kan?" Tanya Milo.

Seketika itu juga hati Sophie hancur berkeping-keping. Yang benar saja. Kakaknya sendiri lupa dengan hari ini.

"Eh… Sophie?" Panggil Milo.

Sophie hanya mengangguk pelan. "Aku… Mau jalan-jalan." Kata Sophie lemah. Milo mengedipkan mata namun ia mengangguk. Sophie akhirnya berjalan keluar dengan loyo.

Milo merasa heran dengan sikap adiknya itu. Tadi ia sangat bersemangat, kenapa sekarang malah murung? Tadi Sophie menanyakan hari apa hari ini… Mungkin ada baiknya jika ia melihat kalender.

Akirnya Milo mengambil dan melihat kalender. Tanggal 25 dilingkari dengan dua warna. Satu merah, satu biru.

"Hari natal dan ulang tahun Sophie. Itu aja… Emang apa sih masalahnya?" gumam Milo.

1 menit…

3 menit….

5 menit..

"WHAT DEPAK!?"

* * *

**Abad 18**

Seorang gadis berambut biru sedang melahap roti bakarnya di kuil Pisces bersama kakak angkatnya.

Pisces Albafica.

Gadis ini sangat senang karena kakak dan teman-temannya ingat hari ini. Tentu saja tak ada yang memberi hadiah, soalnya perang sudah dekat, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia sudah senang jika teman-teman dan kakaknya ingat.

Albafica hanya tersenyum melihat adik angkatnya. Ia memang biasanya menjauhi orang, tapi kalau dengan adiknya… yah dia gak bisa menang (?)

"Felicity!"

Felicity membalikkan badannya untuk melihat teman panti asuhannya. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Sasha!" seru Felicity.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" Seru Sasha, Athena sambil memeluk teman masa kecilnya itu. Felicity tertawa dan memeluk Sasha kembali. "Makasih!"

Mereka lallu melepaskan satu sama lain dan Sasha tersenyum lebar.

Oh tidak.

Felicity tahu apa arti senyum itu…

"Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiahmu!" Seru Sasha.

Benar saja.

Felicity hendak menolak, nammun Sasha menatapnya tajam, tatapannya setajam Excalibur. Felicity menatap Albafica untuk meminta pertolongan, namun Albafica hanya tersenyum kecil seperti mengatakan 'maaf dik, aku tak bisa membantu'.

Akhirnya Felicity menyerah.

"Makasih… hadiahnya apa?" Tanya Felicity.

Sasha tersenyum lagi.

"Hadiahnya adalah…"

* * *

**Omega Verse**

Asteria merapikan buku-bukunya di meja guru. Ia dan teman-temannya dimintai tolong oleh guru Geki untuk mengajar murid, dan tentu saja mereka ssemua setuju. Ini kesempatan untuk reunian setelah perang dengan Mars.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat Asteri senang adalah… Hari ini ulang tahunnya. Juga ulang tahun ibunya.

Baru saja Asteria akan melangkah keluar dari kelas, tangan hangat menutup matanya.

"Hei yang ulang tahun."

Asteria kenal suara itu. Jantungnya langsung berdebar kencang.

"K-Koga?"

Koga melepaskan tangannya dan Asteri balik mengahadapnya. Koga nyengir.

"Met ultah Cewek Laut." Kata Koga.

Asteria tertawa karena nama panggilannya. "Makasih Cowok Pegasus." Kata Asteria pada pacarnya.

Iya, dia dan Koga mulai pacaran setelah pertempuaran dengan Mars. Walaupun harus berhubungan jarak jauh, tapi Asteria senang sekali.

"Apa kau akan memberikan hadiah?" Tanya Asteria. Jujur, ia tak terlalu butuh hadiah. Cukup dengan teman-teman dan keluarganya mengingat ulang tahunnya itu sudah cukup.

Koga menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Nanti aja… Kamu dipanggil ama Saori-san." Kata Koga.

Asteria mengerutkan kening. Jarang sekali Athena, Saori memanggilnya. Tapi Asteria mengangguk saja dan mengikuti Koga ke tempat Athena.

Sedikit yang dia tahu bahwa ini akan menjadi hadiah Ulang tahun yang terbaik, atau mungkin teraneh.

* * *

**Balik ke abad 20**

Sophie menyusuri jalan Rodorio dengan murung. Taka da yang ingat ulang tahunnya. Tak satupun. Saat melewati kuil lainnya, ia mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama: Hari apa ini?

Dan jawaban yang mereka berikan juga sama: Hari Natal.

Sophie tak menyangka bahwa Shaka juga lupa akan ulang tahunnya, ia sedikit yakin bahwa setidaknya Shaka dan Camus ingat, tapi ternyata mereka juga lupa.

"Haah… Ya sudah mending kurayakan sendiri saja." Gumam Sophie.

Saat ia baru saja akan berjalan ke arah minimarket, ia dihentikan oleh dua suara.

"**minggir!"**

"Hah?" Sophie lalu mencari asal suara, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat ia melihat suara itu berasal dari… langit!?

"**MINGGIR, MINGGIR, MINGGIR!" **Dua manusia melesat jatuh tepat ke…. Arahnya!?

CRASH! BUM!

Sophie mengerang kesakitan, begitu juga dua orang diatasnya.

"Aduh…"

"Demi Bangsa Olympia…"

"Anu… bisakah kalian turun dari badan saya?" Pinta Sophie. Menahan berat dua orang remaja tidaklah enak, terutama untuk anak berumur 8 tahun seperti Sophie.

Dua orang itu lalu langsung berdiri dan cepat-cepat minta maaf.

"Ya ampun, maafkan aku!" Kata yang satu.

"Maaf!" Kata yang satunya lagi.

Sophie mengangguk dan merapikan bajunya lalu melihat dua orang yang baru saja melesat dari langit dan jatuh ke arahnya itu.

Cewek pertama terlihat sangat mirip dengannya, rambut biru, mata biru, dan kulit putih, namun rambutnya tidak terlalu sama dengan Sophie, beda jauh malahan. Rambut Sophie berantakan dan acak-acakan, sedangkan rambut cewek ini lurus, teratur dan kelihatannya sangat lembut.

Cewek kedua juga agak mirip dengannya. Mata biru dan kulit putih, rambutnya juga acak-acakan seperti Sophie, namun warna rambutnya bukan biru, warna rambutnya hijau.

"Kamu pasti Sophie yah?" Tanya cewek berambut biru.

Felicity sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Sasha benar-benar mengirimnya ke masa lalu! Sekarang ia berhadapan dengan reinkarnasinya. Jujur saja, reinkarnasinya ini sangat lucu!

Asteria tidak menyangka bahwa Athena, Saori, serius mengirimnya ke masa lalu, di mana ibunya masih berumur 8 tahun (SPOILER deh), Ibunya terlihat lebih imut dan lucu.

Sophie mengedipkan mata. "Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?" Tanya Sophie.

Asteria dan Felicity melihat satu sama lain. "Yah… kamu tak akan percaya jika kami jelaskan… ini agak aneh…." Kata Asteria. Aneh rasanya memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan kamu, namun sekarang ibunya lebih muda darinya, tak mungkin ia akan memanggil anak ini ibu, itu akan terdengar aneh.

Sophie mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Coba saja. Aku sudah melalui banyak hal aneh." Kata Sophie.

Felicity dan Asteria kembali melihat satu sama lain, mereka seperti melakukan kontak batin atau apalah.

"Yah… Aku Felicity… inkarnasimu." Kata Felicity.

Sophie mengedipkan mata. "Inkarnasi? Berarti kamu dari masa lalu?" Tanya Sophie. Felicity mengangguk pelan. Sophie mengangguk, tak sedikitpun ia terlihat kaget. Ia sudah mengalami banyak hal aneh, yang satu ini tak lebih aneh. Ia lalu melihat kea rah Asteria.

"Biar kutebak… Kau dari masa depan? Reinkarnasiku?"

Asteria menggigit bibirnya. Ia bukan reinkarnasinya, ia anaknya. Tapi Athena sudah memperingatkan untuk tidak bilang apa-apa soal hubungan mereka sebagai ibu dan anak. Asteria terpaksa mengangguk. "I-iya… Aku reinkarnasimu." Kata Asteria.

Sophie mengangguk. Kejadian aneh dari satu ke yang lain. Mungkinkah Dewa-Dewi ingin membuatnya gila dengan kejadian-kejadian aneh.

"Omong-omong, selamat ulang tahun yah!" Kata Felicity.

"Iya, selamat ulang tahun…" Kata Asteria 'Ibu' imbuhnya lagi dalam hati.

Sophie tersenyum saat ia mendengar itu, tapi dia heran juga.

"Kok kalian bisa tahu ulang tahunku?" Tanya Sophie.

"Karena hari ini ulang tahunku juga!" Kata Felicity.

"Hari ini juga ulang tahunku…" Kata Asteria.

Sophie tersenyum lalu ia tertawa. Felicity dan Asteria senang melihat reinkarnas/ibu-nya senang.

"Jadi, kita mau ngapain nih?" Tanya Felicity.

* * *

Milo dan para Gold Saint lain mengadakan rapat darurat (?) di kuil scorpio. Mereka sama sekali tak menyangka mereka melupakan ulang tahun Sophie! Terutama Milo.

Ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang kakak.

"Sekarang kita mau gimana nih? Nggak mungkin kan kita semua sekarang lari ke toko dan membeli hadiah sekarang?" Kata Aiolia.

"Gak bisa, sekarang gue lagi bokek." Kata Aldebaran. Semua Gold Saint mengangguk (Author: bokek semua ah!)

"Kalau begitu, gimana kalau…"

* * *

Tak terasa hari sudah sore, Sophie dari tadi berjalan-jalan bersama Asteria dan Felicity. Keduanya menyenangkan.

Mereka masuk kafe, ngobrol, lalu pergi ke toko bunga, toko baju, dll. Mereka memang tak membeli apa-apa, tapi menyenangkan sekali kegiatan hari ini.

Felicity orangnya asyik dan periang. Ia pasti akan mencerahkan suasan jika suasana sudah mulai gelap.

Asteria pemalu sekali, tapi dia baik.

"Sudah sore yah…" Kat Sophie.

"Iya…" Kata Asteria dan Felicity dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sophie.

"Kami sudah harus kembali." Kata Asteria sedih.

Felicity mengangguk. "Batas waktu kami cuman sampai sore."

"Oh…" Sophie mengangguk, tapi dia sedih karena mereka berdua haarus pergi.

"Oh yah, ini dariku." Kata Felicity. Ia memberikan boneka chibi version dari Sophie. Sasha (entah bagaimana) punya foto Sophie dan memberikannya pada Felicity agar Felicity bisa membuat sesuatu untuk Sophie.

Sophie tertawa. "Aku juga sering membuat ini saat kakak-kakakku ulang tahun." Kata Sophie. Saat para Gold Saint ulang tahun, Sophie akan memberikan boneka chibi version mereka, banyak dari mereka yang mengatakan itu kekanakan, tapi mereka menyimpan boneka itu baik-baik, bahkan DeathMask dan Aphrodite.

"Ini dari aku…" Kata Asteria. Ia memeberikan gantungan kunci kecil yang ada boneka Sophie. Sophie tersenyum. Ia tak akan bertanya bagaimana mereka mebuat ini, ia sudah senang ada yang merayakan haari special ini bersamanya.

"Makasih yah." Kata Sophie sambil menahan air mata.

Felicity dan Asteria mengangguk. Mereka lalu mulai jadi transparan.

(Playing 'Hoshiboshi no Wataridori' by Nagi Yanagi)

Lalu mereka menghilang.

Perasaan hampa itu kembali lagi… Sophie sendiri sekarang. Tapi ia tak lagi sedih. Ia pulang kembali ke 12 kuil dengan membawa hadiahnya.

* * *

Sesampainya di kuil Scorpio, ia mendengar suar-suara.

"Woi Kepiting! Kuenya jangan dijilat dong!"

"Gue laper singa butut!"

"DIAM! Atau saya hilangkan indra kalian!"

Sophie khawatir terjadi sesuatu di dalam sana, jadi ia cepat-cepat masuk.

"Apa yang terjadi!?" Teriaknya.

Semua Gold Saint membeku di tempat.

Tampang mereka acak-acakan. Ada yang wajahnya celemotan karena whip cream, ada yang rambutnya berantakan dan kehitaman gara-gara oven meledak.

Lalu di tengah, di meja ada sebuah kue ulang tahun raksasa.

Kue itu tak terlalu bagus dan dekorasinya agak berantakan. Sophie menganga melihat adegan di depannya.

"A-Apa-Apa yang…"

Milo langsung maju dan bersujud di hadapannya.

"Maaf Sophie! Gue betul-betul lupa ini hari ulang tahun lu!" Kata Milo.

Sophie mengedipkan mata. Lalu dia tersenyum.

"Anu… tak usah sampai menyembah. Setidaknya kakak-kakak ingat di saat terakhir, bahkan sampai repot-repot mau buat kue gede kayak gini… Makasih yah…"

Akhirnya malam itu, mereka natalan dan merayakan ualng tahun Sophie… Ini akan menjadi hari ulang tahun paling indah yang pernah ia dapat.

* * *

**Abad 18**

Albafica dan Kardia sedang menunggu Felicity kembali, begitu juga Dohko dan Tenma.

"Dia lama sekali.." Keluh Kardia.

"Sabar sajalah mungkin-" Omongan Tenma terputus saat ia mendengar suara.

"MINGGIR, MINGGIR, MINGGIR, MINGGIR, MINGGIIIIIIIIR!"

Terlambat.

CRASH! BUM!

"Aduh…" Erang Felicity sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Selamat datang kembali." Kata Albafica, Dohko, dan Tenma serempak.

"Aku pulang." Katanya senang.

"Hei bocah ingusan! Turun dari badanku!" Bentak Kardia.

Felicity kaget dan cepat-cepat turun dari Kardia. "Sorry." Kata Felicity.

"Jadi? Bagaimana dengan reinkarnasimu?" Tanya Tenma.

Felicity hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan melangkah ke kuil Athena untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasha karena telah memberikan hadiah terindah.

* * *

**Omega Verse**

Asteri tak kunjung datang dan Koga mulai khawatir.

"Tenanglah bung, ia akan kemabali sebentar lagi." Kata Soma. Koga mengangguk. Tiba-tiba…

"MINGGIR, MINGGIR, MINGGIIIIIIR!"

Terlambat lagi.

CRASH! BUM!

"Oww…" keluh Asteria.

"Selamat datang kembali." Kata Koga, Yuna, Ryuho, dan Haruto.

"Senang bisa kembali." Kata Asteria.

"Asteria… please, turun dari badan gue…" pinta Soma.

Asteria kaget dan cepat-cepat turun dari Soma dan meminta maaf.

"Jadi? Bagaimana pengalamanmu?" Tanya Koga penasaran. Asteria hanya tersenyum, dan dari situ, Koga bisa menebak bahwa pengalamannya menyenangkan.

* * *

**Saat Ulang Tahun Sophie yang ke-14**

Sophie duduk di atap mansion Kido sambil memegang cokelat panasnya.

Pertempuran dengan Hades sudah berakhir, para Gold Saint sudah dibangkitkan lagi atas permintaan Athena pada Zeus. Ia sangat senang. Terutama karena ulang tahunnya hari ini. Semua mengingatnya. Natal juga dirayakan hari ini. Sempurna.

"Hei."

Sophie membalikkan badan untuk melihat pacarnya. Andromeda Shun.

"Hei." Kata Sophie sambil tersenyum.

Shun menuju ke arahnya lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Tanya Shun. Sophie mengangguk sambil memegang dadanya.

Raut wajah Shun berubah jadi khawatir. "Penyakitmu kambuh lagi?" Tanya Shun.

Sophie terdiam sesaat, lalu mengangguk. Shun mendekatkan dirinya dan memeluk Sophie.

"Aku rasa… mungkin aku tak akan bertahan hidup sampai umur 16 tahun." Katanya pada Shun. (Sophie: SPOILER mulu. Author: Biarin)

Dekapan Shun makin erat.

"Aku masih memegang janjiku…" Kata Shun. Sophie menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apapun penyakitmu itu, akan ku cari obatnya, dan aku bersumpah aku akan menyembuhkanmu." Kata Shun.

Sophie tersenyum. "Iya… Aku percaya padamu…" Kata Sophie. Lalu ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada Shun.

(Playing song 'Dear by Kana Nishino')

* * *

**Elysium**

Felicity duduk sambil merangkai mahkota bunga, lalu seseorang duduk di sebelahnya.

Cowok berambut pirang dan bermaata biru yang sangat ia kenal, dan juga yang sangat ia cintai.

Cowok itu memeluknya dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak cowok itu.

Oh ya.

Menghabiskan ulang tahun dan natal di Elysium sebagai orang mati tidak buruk juga

(Playing song 'Always' by Kana Nishino)

* * *

**Omega Verse**

Asteria duduk di depan kuil Aries sambil melihat teman-temanny bermain kembang api. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat teman-temannya bersenang-senang, bahkan para Gold Saint juga. Orang tuanya juga.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat Mitsuki bermain berdua dengan Ryuho. Asteria bertanya-tanya kapan mereka akan mulai pacaran.

Lalu, seseorang duduk di sebelahnya sambil memegang ember berisi beberapa kembang api. Ia berbalik dan melihat Koga.

"Hei. Mau main?" Ajak Koga.

Asteria terdiam, namun ia mengangguk.

Koga lalu menyalakan kembang apinya dan kembang api Asteri.

Tidak ada yang special.

Hanya mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu, tentang ramalan itu…" Guma Asteria.

"Ramalan tujuh?" Tanya Koga.

Asteria mengangguk. "Aku seperti merasa akan ada yang mati…" Gumam Asteri.

Kembang api mereka ati bersamaan, lalu Koga mendekatinya dan memegang tangannya.

"Tak akan ada yang mati. Kau tak akan mati. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Kata Koga.

Asteria melihatnya lalu mengangguk.

"Oh, ini hadiah ulang tahunmu." Kata Koga. Ia lalu mendekat dan mengecup kening Asteria.

Dari kejauhan Sophie dan Shun melihat mereka berdua. "Mengingatkanku saat kita masih seumuran mereka." Kata Sophie pada Shun.

Shun hanya tersenyum dan memeluk istrinya. Ia lalu mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, sayang." Sophie tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

(Playing 'If' by Kana Nishino)

**The End**

* * *

**Gianti: Maaf Minna, ini bukan chapter 5, ini semacam special chapter. Hari ini Sophie, Felicity (LC OC), dan Asteria (Omega OC) Ultah, jadi ini hadiah dari saya.  
Asteria, Sophie, Felicity: Makasih Gianti-san  
Gianti: Ok, balas review yuk!**

**#ScorpioNoKuga  
Sophie: Nasib jadi anak Thanatos bro. Atau lu mau di kabin Hermes?  
Connor: Wah bagus tuh, korban judi baru!  
Gianti: Hush! Oh, yah Kuga-san, saya mau minta ijin untuk menggunakan Reon dan Larissa dalam fic ini, dan saya mau minta ijin untuk pair Reon dengan Leona, sang Putri Athena, bisa nggak?  
Sophie: Ntar di amuk loe ama Leona.  
Gianti: Itu bisa di atur.  
Sophie: Sweatdrop. Terserah…**

**Gianti: Maaf kalau special chap ini agak gaje. Selamat Natal readers, semoga natal kalian menyenangkan, oh dan saya sarankan mendengarkan lagu : Hoshiboshi no Wataridori (Nagi Yanagi), Dear, Always, dan If (Kana Nishino) sambil membaca bagian-bagian yang ada (Playing…).  
Sophie: Lu jangan kasih saran yang aneh-aneh dong.  
Gianti: Biarin.  
Sophie: Kenapa loe kasih tau gua ada penyakit!? Gue udah susah payah merahasiakannya dari Reon-kun, Larissa-chan, Kuga-san, Mitsuki-san, dan Wina-san dan elo malah ngebocorin!?  
Gianti: Mereka berhak tau non. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan tau  
Sophie: *ngambek***

**Gianti: Sampai ketemu di chap berikut!**


	6. Chapter 4 Penjelasan dan Teman Baru

PENJELASAN DAN TEMAN-TEMAN BARU

Jujur saja, saat di beri misi ini, aku sama sekali tak menyangka akan jatuh ke situasi yang rumit seperti ini!

Setelah kami mengantar Siria pulang, kami- Ya, teramasuk aku- menuju ke rumah Athena, atau lebih tepatnya, namannya Saori. Jujur, rumah itu adalah salah satu rumah termewah yang pernah ku lihat. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Zeus diam-diam mengirimkan uang banyak kepada manusia fana yang merawat Athena agar Athena mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Oke, mari kita kesampingkan hal itu dulu dan kembali ke situasi awal.

Kami sekarang berada di ruang kerja Saori-san. Aku duduk di sofa di tengah ruangan seakan aku pelaku tindak kriminall yang tngah dihakimi. Bagaimana tidak? Para saint perunggu melotot ke arahku seolah aku baru saja mencuri Apel emas dari taman Hesperides.

"Jadi…" Mulaiku dengan nada gugup.

Athena- eh Saori-san tersenyum padaku. "Jangan gugup begitu. Kami hanya mau minta penjelasana tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi dan tujuanmu datang ke sini." Katana lembut.

Aku mengangguk. "Oke… Jadi… Aku harus mulai dari mana?" Tanyaku.

Wajah Saori-san berubah serius. "Bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada Siria?" Tanyanya.

Kulihat semua saint perunggu, terutama Hyoga melihatku dengan ekspresi 'Jelaskan kalau tak mau mati'

Aku menghela napas. "Yah… Menurut apa yang kulihat, sepertinya dia dirasuki oleh Sang Oracle" Kataku. "Oracle?" Tanya Hyoga.

"Oracle itu penyampai ramalan para dewa. Ia menyampaikan lagsung ramalan dari Dewa Apollo. Apa yang ia ramalkan pasti terjadi. Biasanya Oracle bereinkarnasi menjadi seorang gadis muda yang suci, maksudnya suci mereka yah… Tidak ternodai…" Kataku. Aku tak berani bilang bahwa Oracle tak boleh menikah. Yah bukannya tak boleh sih, ada satu Oracle yang pernah menikah dengan Theseus, tapi cuman satu kali saja, setelah itu taka da Oracle yang menikah.

Semua saint perunggu diam dan Saori-san memintaku untuk melanjutkan.

"Oke jadi… Entah atas dasar apa atau sebab apa… Beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu… Kira-kira setelah perang dunia kedua, sang Oracle tak dapat berinkarnasi lagi. Rohnya terjebak di tubuh lamanya, di tubuh muminya dan tak pernah bisa lepas." Jelasku.

Hyoga mengerutkan kening. "Kalau begitu kenapa tadi roh itu bisa merasuki Siria?" Tanya Hyoga.

"Itulah yang membuatku kaget. Sang Oracle tak pernah meninggalkan raga lamanya, tak sekalipun. Ia tak pernah meninggalkan perkemahan." Kataku.

"Perkemahan?" Tanya Saori.

Saat itu, aku ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalaku ke tembok terdekat. Bagaimana bisa aku keceplosan tentang perkemahan!?

"Eh…" Sudahlah. "Ya… kalian tau… Blasteran? Demigod?" Tanyaku.

"Anak setengah dewa setengah manusia?" Tanya Ikki.

Aku mengangguk. "Para Demigod, atau sering disebut blasteran, masih ada hingga sekarang. Ada perkemahan khusus yang menampung anak-anak tersebut. Di perkemahan itu anak-anak blasteran di latih untuk bertarung, karena biasanya anak-anak blasteran sering di buru monster" Jelasku.

Semuanya tiba-tiba diam, seakan mencoba menyerap penjelasanku tadi.

"Apa ku juga blasteran?" Tanya Shun.

Aku mengangguk. "Iya… tapi aku belum diakui…" Kataku. Sebenarnya sudah. Segera setela aku sampai di perkemahan, ayah mengakuiku, tapi aku tak akan mengaku bahwa aku anak Poseidon. Aku takut aku takboleh lagi jadi saint Athena jika mereka tahu aku anak Poseidon, maksudku, Poseidon kan musuh besar Athena.

"Diakui?" Tanya Shiryu.

"Yah… biasanya saat sampai di perkemahan tiap orang tua dewa akan memberi semacam tanda bahwa anak itua dalah anak mereka, tapi… yah… kadang mereka suka… lupa. Ada juga yang sampai berumur 16 tahun belum diakui sama sekali." Jelasku.

Suasana lalu jadi hening. Sepertinya ini terlalu berat untuk mereka serap.

"Eh… jad… apa Athena juga punya anak?" Tanya Seiya hati-hati.

Aku melihat Saor-san yang mukanya sudah agak merah. Terang saja. Saat bereinkarnasi ia pasti tak ingat hidupnya di masa lalu dan pasti tak ingat ia pernah punya anak.

"Eh ada sih… Cuman anak terakhirnya lahir 13 tahun yang lalu. Saat Athena bereinkarnasi ke dunia, ia tak akan mempunyai anak lagi… Kecuali ada manusia fana yang menarik perhatianny tentu saja. Yang tidak punya anak cuman 3 dewa besar, Artemis, Hestia, dan Hera." Kataku.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Shiryu. Aku tersenyum. Kayaknya mereka sudah mulai tertarik dengan duniaku.

"Kalau Artemis dan Hestia itu karena mereka dewi perawan, tapi biarpun tak punya anak, Artemis punya pemburu. Lalu Hera karena ia adalah dewi pelindung pernikahan, suaminya hanya Zeus saja. Kalau tiga dewa besar, itu karena saat perang dunia dua… umm… ada sebuah ramalan besar dari Sang oracle bahwa anak dari tiga besar akan menghancurkan atau menyelamatkan dunia, jadi untuk mencegah ramalan itu mereka membuat sumpah agar tak punya anak lagi." Kataku.

"Jadi tak satupun dari Zeus, Poseidon, dan Hades mempunyai anak blasteran?" Tanya Saori.

Aku menggelengkan kepala (dengan berat hati). "Sejauh yang kutahu, tak ada."

Saori menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku mulai sedikit tenang. Setidaknya mereka sudah tak menatapku dengan tatapan curiga.

"Hei, Sophie kan? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di Sanctuary? Maksudku, Kyoko yang utahu sangat baik dan bijaksana, kenapa sekarang…" Tanya Seiya.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku. "Eh… Seiya yah? Begini, beberapa bulan yang lalu, tepat setelah kau kembali ke Jepang, tiba-tiba saja Kyoko meninggal. Ia lalu digantikan oleh adiknya, Ares, namun sejak itu… pelatihan di Sanctuary jadi tambah brutal dan keji." Jelasku. "Tapi taka da yang mempertanyakan tindakan Kyoko Ares, termasuk para saint emas."

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Jujur aku merasa bersalah karena sudah berbohong pada mereka, tapi aku punya alasan kenapa aku bohong soal aku putri Poseidon.

"Terima Kasih sudah menjelaskan semua ini pada kami Sophie. Kalau mau, kau bisa tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu." Kata Saori-san. Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan kaget.

"Eh? Tapi nanti merepotkan…" Kataku.

Saori-san hanya tersenyum. "Kau sudah membahayakan dirimu dengan membantu kami, Sanctuary mungkin sudah mengecapmu sebagai pengkianat, setidaknya ini untuk membalas kebaikanmu." Kata Athena.

Aku hendak menolak, tapi aku yakin Athena tak akan menerima kata tidak sebagai jawaban. Akhirnya aku mengagguk pelan san engucapkan terima kasih.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal isi ramalan itu…" Kata Hyoga. "_Lima akan pergi ke tanah suci dewi penunggang burung hantu_. Dewi itu maksudnya Athena kan?" Tanya Hyoga. Aku mengangguk. "Mungkin saja. Simbol Athena kan burung hantu." Kataku.

"Lalu tanah suci?" Tanya Seiya.

"Mungkin maksudnya Sanctuary. Maksudku, itu kan tanah suci untuk Athena dan para saint." Kata Shun. Semua mengangguk setuju.

'_Pengorbanan demi pengorbanan akan terjadi di dua belas kuil._ Sudah pasti akan jatuh korban dalam pertempuaran ini." Kata Ikki dengan wajah serius. Yang lain mengangguk. Aku punya firasat tak enak saat mendengar dua belas kuil.

'_Dalam waktu 12 jam mereka akan menempuh. _Apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Seiya. Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin saja ada yang akan terjadi dalam waktu 12 jam itu atau apalah. Ramalan itu memang selalu tidak jelas." Kataku.

'_Lima bersatu akan bertahan. _Berarti ada lima orang kan dalam ramalan ini? Dan bersama-sama mereka akan bertahan." Kata Shun.

'_Penderitaan sang kembar harus sang dewi akhiri. _Dewi itu Athena, lalu si kembar?" Tanya Hyoga. Semua orang terdiam. Aku ounya beberapa pemikiran. Bisa jadi kembar itu gold saint Gemini, tapi apa hubungannya dengan perang ini? Bukankah saint emas Gemini sedang mengawasi pergerakan pasukan ayahku?

Yah, aku lupa bilang, tapi ayahku di segel Athena dalam sebuah vas, tapi segel itu bisa lepas kapan saja, maka dari itu dikirim saint-saint kuat untuk mengawasinya.

'_Panah emas akan dihancurkan oleh tameng suci. _Tambah gak jelas aja." Kata Seiya. Sophie sweatdrop. 'Hanya itu saja reaksimu?'

'_Tanah suci, terselamatkan atau runtuh. _Berarti lima orang dalam ramalan ini akan menyelamatkan atau menghancurjan Sanctuary?" Tebak Shun.

Tidak ada lagi ang bicara. Ramalan itu sudah lumayan jelas sekarang. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak berarti bahwa ramalan itu sudah sepenuhnya terpecahkan.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita istirahat." Kata Saori-san. "Akan kita pikirkan semua ini besok." Katanya. Kami semua mengangguk.

"Shun, antar Sophie ke kamarnya yah." Kata Saori-san.

"Baik."

Shun laluu mengantarku ke sebuah kamar koson yang mewah.

"Ini kamarmu. Kamarku dan kamar kakak ada di sebelah, kalau mau minta tolong jangan ragu unutk bertanya yah?" Kata Shun.

Aku mengangguk malu. Ini pertama kalinya kau menampakkan wajahku ke depan saint pria (minus goldies). Tapi toh, Athena aja gak masalah jadi cuek aja.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku balik ke kamar dulu yah, selamat tidur." Katanya. Aku tersenyum. Dia manis sekali. "Iya, selamt tidur."

Aku lalu menutup pintu kamar dan berbalik untuk tidur, namun betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat seseorang duduk di tempat tidurku.

Ia mempunya rambut berwarna cream dan mata biru safir. Ia juga punya kulit putih dan parasnya cantik.

Iya.

Dia dewi pertama yang menunjukkan tampangnya di hadapanku.

Dewi pertama yang kutemui.

"Artemis?"

TBC

* * *

**Gianti: Oke deh, saatnya balas review! Omong-omong tamu kita kali ini adalah Nagihiko Fujisaki dari Shugo Chara dan Fai D. Fluorite dari Tsubasa Chronicles  
Fai & Nagi: Salam!**

**#ScorpioNoKuga  
Sophie: Waduh tenang dong Reon, kalau gak mau di dua-duanya lu di kabin gue aja ama Larissa. Gimana?  
Gianti: Ntar kamu dimarahi pak D lho.  
Sophie: Biarin aja. Toh Pak D gak pernah peduli  
Fai: Dia gak semanis Mana (OC Tsubasa Chronicles saya).  
Mana: *blush*  
Gianti: Hoi, hoi, jangan ngegombal di sini! Dan, iya Kuga-san baru sadar aku salah ketik. Harusnya masa depan yah *facepalmed* oon deh  
Sophie: lu emang oon  
Gianti: Apa lu bilang?  
Nagi: udah-udah jangan berantem *senyum malaikat*  
Sophie: senyum itu gak mempan buatku,  
Nagi: *pundung***

**#Ketrin'Shirouki  
Gianti: gak apa-apa kok Ketrin-san, kan sekarang Ketrin-san udah review.  
Sophie: Iya, ajaib yah aku bisa bertahan sampai anakku 13 tahun…  
Fai: bersyukurlah. Mana aja mati pas dia 13 tahun.  
Sophie: tapi dia kan dihidupin kembali  
Fai: iya sih…**

**Gianti: Sampai di sini dulu, nantikan hapter berikutnya yah! jaa!**

* * *

**~OMAKE~**

Hari ulang tahun DeathMask bisa dibilang tak terlalu meriah. Terang aja, pestanya horror dan simple karena diadakan di kuilnya… yang penuh topeng orang mati.

Tapi yah tetap saja ia dapat banyak hadiah dari teman-temannya, walaupun semuanya masuk tong sampah karena gak sesuai seleranya.

Ia lalu mendapati sebuah boneka chibi versi dia di dalam bungkusan kado terakhir.

"SAMPAH APA INI!? SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT BARANG GAK GUNA KAYAK GINI!?" Bentaknya.

"Aku."

DeathMask berbalik untuk melihat Sophie mengangkat tangannya dengan muka polos yang cetar membahana (?)

"LU BERANI KASIH GUE-"

Omongannya terhenti saat Sophie tersenyum manis namun sadis dan aura gelap ada di sekelilingnya.

"Jaga baik-baik yah~" Katanya dengan suara yang sangat 'manis'

DeathMask yang tadinya murka karena barang sinting itu ada list kadonya sekarang takut karena seorang anak berumur 8 tahun baru saja memandanginya seakan Hades sendiri yang memandanginya.

"I-iya…"

Jadi, begitulah ceritanya bagaimana DeathMask menyimpan boneka pemberian Sophie.

The End


	7. Chapter 5 Satu Hari Mengenal Sophie

SATU HARI UNTUK MENGENAL SOPHIE

"Artemis?"

Cewek itu mengangguk dan melihat kea rah Sophie.

Sophie langsung tersenyum. "Wah… sudah lama sekali~" katanya dengan suara sepeerti anak-anak.

Artemis tersenyum .

Sophie tersenyum. "Kenapa… anda ke sini…? Apa ada sesuatu…?" Tanya Sophie.

Artemis yang tadi masih senyum-senyum sekarang berubah serius.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk memberitahu sesuatu tentang temanmu Ryan-"

"Dia bukan temanku…" Sela Sophie dengan suara tenang namun tegas.

Artemis menghela nafas. "MANTAN temanmu Ryan. Ia berhasil membebaskan peti Kronos dari Tartarus." Kata Artemis

Raut wajah Sophie tetap tenang, namun ia sedikit kaget atas pemberitahuan ini.

"Kronos… Raja Titan…?" Tanya Sophie penasaran.

Artemis mengangguk. "Ramalan besar itu akan segera terwujud, persiapkan dirimu." Kata Artemis.

Sophie memain-mainkan rambutnya.

"Hmm… Anda sepertinya yakin… bahwa aku… adalah anak… dalam ramalan itu…" Kata Sophie.

"Kau memang anak dalam ramalan itu Sophie. Kau satu-satunya anak tiga besar." Kata Artemis.

"Tapi… Aku kan punya penyakit… Aku tak akan hidup… selama itu…" Kata Sophie sedih.

Artemis terdiam. Memang benar. Sophie puna penyakit berbahaya. Saat ia umur 9 tahun, ia diagnose oleh dokter bahwa ia tak akan bertahan hidup sampai umur 16 tahun.

"Itu kata dokter. Yang mengatur takdiru adalah para Moiare (gini gak tulisannya?). " Kata Artemis.

Sophie hanya melihat Artemis dengan pandangan kosong dan mengangguk.

"Yah, itu saja yang mau kusampaikan. Nikmati malammu." Kata Artemis.

"Oke~" Kata Sophie.

* * *

**Kediaman Kamishiro**

"Eh lho? Kok aku udah di lorong sih?" Tanya Mitsuki, keheranan.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya…**

"Selamat pagi semuanya" Kata Sophie riang.

"Selamat pagi Sophie-san." Kata Shun ramah.

"Pagi."

"Selamat pagi."

"Yo, Pagi."

"Pagi."

"Selamat pagi."

Para Saint dan Saori sudah berkumpul di ruang makan, hendak menyantap sarapan pagi mereka.

Sophie menuju ke meja makan dan duduk di bangku kosong di samping Shun.

Tak lama kemudia mereka mulai makan.

"Sophie." Panggil Saori.

"Iya?"

"Begini, kau kan baru datang, dan aku punya firasat hari ini tak akan terjadi apa-apa, jadi bagaimana kalau kau jalan-jalan di kota dengan Seiya dan yang lain?" Tanya Saori.

Sophie mengedipkan mata. "Boleh?" Tanyanya.

Saori dan para saint mengangguk.

"Yah lumayan juga bisa refresh dari pertarungan-pertarungan selama ini." Kata Seiya.

"Kecuali nanti kalau kita harus bawain belanjaannya Sophie…" Bisik Hyoga. Yang para saint tahu, perempuan itu ratunya belanja, dan pasti bakal borong semua isi toko. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Sophie belum pernah belanja di pertokoan kota besar. Memang menyedihkan, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Biarpun sering ke Amerika, Sophie mana ada waktu belanja.

Seiya langsung mendesah, sementara Sophie punya tanda Tanya di atas kepalanya. Ia melihat Shun untuk meminta penjelasan.

Shun hanya tertawa gugup dan menggelengkan kepala, membuat Sophie tambah bingung lagi.

"Ya sudah… Terima kasih Saori-san…" Katanya malu-malu.

Saori mengangguk dan mereka lanjut makan.

* * *

Setelah makan mereka bersiap untuk pergi. Saori memutuskan untuk tinggal di mansion untuk mencaar informasi tentang Sanctuary.

"Jadi… Kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Sophie.

"Yah kamu mau ke mana?" Tanya Ikki.

Sophie mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan telunjuknya. Ia tak tahu apa-apa soal Jepang, mana tahu dia mau ke mana. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu.

Shaka pernah cerita soal bunga Jepang yang bernama Sakura. Katanya bunga itu sangat indah. Tapi katanya hanya mekar di musim semi.

"Anu… Apa bunga Sakura sudah mekar?" Tanya Sophie penasaran.

"Yah… harusnya sih sudah. Ini kan sudah musim semi…" Kata Seiya. Sophie tersenyum. "Aku mau lihat bunga Sakura…" Kata Sophie.

Seiya mengedipkan mata. Ia pikir cewek ini akan minta ke mall atau apa. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sophie akan minta mereka untuk memperlihatkan bunga Sakura padanya.

"Ya sudah… Ada taman dekat sini yang banyak Pohon Sakuranya, dan kalau ta salah ada semacam festival di sana, sekalian aja kita bersenang-senang di sana." Kata Hyoga.

Dan dengan itu mereka pergi ke taman.

* * *

Saat ia melihat bunga Sakura, satu hal yang ada di pikirannya adalah…

Indah.

Bunga-bunga itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

"Wah… bunganya cantik sekali~" Kata Sophie senang.

Para bronzies tersenyum. Ternayata anak ini manis juga.

* * *

Setelah itu mereka berjalan-jalan di stand-stand di taman itu, sampai akhirnya mereka mencar karena cekcok. Seiya mau ke sana, Hyoga mau ke sini, Shiryu mau ke atas (lho?). Akhirnya jadilah mereka mencar. Seiya pergi sendiri, Hyoga pergi sendiri, Shiryu pergi sendiri.

Tiga sisanya?

"Eh… kita sekarang mau ngapain?" Tany Sophie.

"Hmm… Mau lihat-lihat bunga Sakura aja?" Tanya Shun.

"Boleh… cuman…" Sophie melirik kea rah permen kapas.

"Anu… boleh beli itu…?" Tanya Sophie sambil menunjuk permen kapas.

Shun dan Ikki melihat satu sama lain sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sophie langsung bingung

"Anu… Apanya yang lucu?" Tanya Sophie.

Ikki dan Shun akhirnya berhentii tertawa. "Sudah lupakan saja…" Kata Ikki. Akhirnya di beli-lah permen kapas itu, setiap orang satu, dan yang mengagetkan… Sophie bisa menghabiskan permen kapas itu dalam waktu 5 menit.

"Makannya cepat amet." Kata Shun.

"Hehehe manis sih… Aku suka sekali makanan manis." Kata Sophie.

Mereka akhirnya balik lagi ke taman itu, lalu mereka berdiri di depan salah satu pohon dan hanya memandangi bunga sakuranya, sambil menunggu teman-teman mereka balik.

"OAAA! OA!"

Ketiganya terkejut saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Mereka berbalik dan melihat di samping mereka ada seorang nenek yang tengah berusaha mendiamkan bayinya.

"Anu… ada apa?" Tanya Sophie seraya mendekati nenek itu.

Nenek itu mendongak untuk melihat Sophie. "Anak ini tidak mau berhenti menangis. Setiap malam selalu begini." Kata nenek itu.

Sophie melihat kea rah bayi itu lalu iia mencoba membuat muka lucu untuk menenangkan bayi itu, tapi tak berhasil, bayinya malah nangis lebih keras lagi.

Sophie jadi panic.

"Ma-maafkan aku…" Katanya pada nenek itu.

"Bukan salahmu nona, tenang saja." Kata si nenek. "Anak ini selalu begini tiap malam. Kubawa dia ke taman agar tak mengganggu tetangga. Ia akan terus menangis sampai ia capek menangis." Kata si nenek.

"Begitukah?"

"Ibunya biasanya menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, biasanya kalau dia nangis ibunya akan menyanyikan lagu nina bobo untuknya."

Sophie tersenyum sedih. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah ibunya pernah menyanyikanya lagu nina bobo saat ia masih bayi. Seingatnya ibunya selalu membentak dan memarahinya, ibunya bahkan pernah memukulnya.

"Lalu… ibunya… di mana?" Tanya Sophie.

"Ia bekerja untuk menghidupi anak ini, karena itulah, nenek ahrus menjaganya baik-baik." Kata si nenek "Nenek ciba menyanyi untuknya tapi nyanyian nenek tak cukup bagus…" Kata si nenek.

"Bolehkah… saya nyanyi?" Tanya Sophie.

"Eh?"

"Saya akan menyanyi buat cucu nenek… Tak akan sebagus ibunya sih, tapi…"

Setelah selang beberapa menit si nenek mengangguk "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Sophie mengangguk. Shun dan Ikki juga berdiri bersama si nenek untuk mendengarkan.

Sophie mengabil nafas dan mulai bernyanyi.

_Haru ni saku hana_

_Natsu hirogaru sora yo_

_Kokoro no naka ni_

_Kizamarete kirameku_

_Asa ni furu ame_

_Madou tozasu hi ni mo_

_Mune ni afureru hikari wa kumo no ue_

_Watashi wo michibiku _

_Tooi tooi yobigoe wo_

_Hohoemu you ni_

_Utau you ni hibiku kaze no oto_

_Yorokobi kanashimi_

_Subete idaite aruiteiru_

_Watashi no te to, kimi no te wo_

_Tsuyoku, Tsunagu mono_

Setelah selesai bernyanyi, Sophie mendengar suara tepuk tangan. Betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat banyak orang berkerumun, termasuk teman-temannya, Seiya, Hyoga, dan Shiryu juga ada di situ. Ia lalu menunduk karena malu.

'Waduh…'

"Nyanyian yang bagu nona… Anak ini juga sepertinya terhibur." Kata si nenek.

Sophie melihat ke keranjang bayi untuk melihat bahwa ternyata anak itu sudah tidak menangis lagi. Anak itu tertidur pulas dalam keretanya.

Sophie tersenyum malu.

Sekarang para bronzies sudah mencatat satu hal tentang Sophie.

Sophie adalah penyanyi yang hebat.

* * *

Pemberhentian mereka berikutnya adalah di mall. Para bronzies sudah menyiapkan diri mereka kalau-kalau Sophie akan belanja banyak. Toh perempuan kan ratunya belanja.

Tapi Sophie tidak terlalu tertarik dengan tempat ini. Ia malah merasa tidak nyaman.

"Eh… Ini tempat apa sih?" Tanya Sophie.

Semua orang melihat Sophie seakan-akan ia sudah menumbuhkan dua kepala.

"Sophie-san… Ini mall… Emang Sophie-san belum pernah ke mall?" Tanya Shun.

Sophie menggeleng kepala. "Nggak… Kalau mall belum pernah… Minimaarket sih pernah…" Kata Sophie dengan polosnya.

Seiya dkk tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Anak in tidak pernah ke mall!? Perasaan untuk cewek wajib deh hukumnya ke mall (A/N: Woi! Maksud lu apa!?).

"Anu… Kita keluar saja yu… aku nggak suka tempat ini…" Kata Sophie. Sudah jelas dari suaranya bahwa ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan mall.

Catatan nomor 2.

Gadis paling aneh dan paling kudet yang pernah mereka temui.

* * *

Setelah dari mall mereka nggak ke mana-mana lagi. Soalnya nggak tahu mau ngajak Sophie ke mana. Mereka juga gakterlalu senang jalan-jalan sih. Akhirnya mereka pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah Sophie langsung masuk kamar dan gani baju, sementara para bronzies duduk di sofa.

"Dia manis yah..?" Kata Shun memecah keheningan.

Bronzies yang lain menatap Shun dengan tatapan 'Bung, kau baru saja mengatakan hal aneh'. Tapi saat melihat wajah Shun bersemu merah, mereka langsung tau.

'Adikku sudah besar (T^T)' Pikir Ikki.

"Seleramu aneh deh Shun." Kata Seiya.

"Eh?"

"Iya, masa' kamu suka ama cewek aneh, kudet, dan polos kayak dia? Di tambah lagi dadanya ra-"

Perkataannya terhenti saat ia merasakan aura pembunuh dari belakangnya. Bronzies lain langsung mematung saat melihat… Sophie berdiri di belakang Seiya dengan senyum 'manisnya' dan aura hitam menyala-nyala di belakangnya.

"Wah… Seiya-san… Saya gak nyangka…" Katanya dengan suara selembut sutra. Namun suaranya tidak lagi seperti anak-anak. Sekarang suaranay sudah lebih dalam. Lebih seperti suara perempuan sadis.

Seiya nelen ludah. Kayaknya ia sudah salah ngomong tadi. Ia ingin menjelaskan maksud perkataannya tapi suaranya tidak keluar.

Sophie melihat bronzies yang lain dengan senyum khasnya itu.

"Teman-teman…" Katanya dengan suara yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"*GLEK* I-iya?" Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu privatku dengan Seiya-san, jadi bisakah?" Tanya Sophie.

Saint yang lain tak bisa berkata tidak… bahkan Ikki juga. Mereka membeku di situ dan hanya bisa mengangguk dan meninggalkan Seiya untuk menghadapi kematiannya. Merekapun langsung meninggalkan ruangan dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"W-Woi!"

"Ja….di? apa Seiya-san siap untuk diskusi kita yang panjang dan hangat ini? Satu peringatan, jangan membicarakan bagian sesitif wanita yah…." Kata Sophie dengan suara lembutnya. Seiya langsung merinding.

"Ini saatnya untukku memberikanmu ceramahku yang PALING popular…. Hahahahaaha!" (Readers bayangkan aja deh itu gimana)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!"

(Adegan disensor, kami serahkan semua ini pada imajinasi pembaca)

* * *

**Sanctuary**

Scorpio Milo yang tengah mengaduk susunya tiba-tiba merasa bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Brr… Kenapa nih? Perasaanku sangat tidak enak…" Kata Milo.

Milo sedikit membayangkan kalau Sophie tiba-tiba datang dan menghajarnya, tapi itu tak mungkin. Sophie kan lagi tugas, jadi dia bebas ngegodain cewek.

Dia akan menyesali perbuatannya itu saat Sophie kembali ke Sanctuary.

* * *

**Mansion Kido**

"Sudah dua jam…" Kata Shun gugup.

"Iya… teriakannya Seiya udah berhenti sih…" Kata Shiryu.

Keempat bronzies sedang sembunyi di kamar Shun, dan mereka jelas-jelas dengar Seiya berteriak beberapa kali. Tiap teriakan yang Seiya keluarkan membuat mereka berpikir, apa yang tengah Sophie lakukan pada sang Saint Pegasus?

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita cek…?" Tanya Hyoga.

"Siapa yang mau cek?" Tanya Ikki.

Pandangan langsung diarahkan ke Ikki.

"Nggak! Gue Ogah!" Kata Ikki cepat-cepat.

Baru saja mereka akan berdebat, seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Teman-teman!" Itu suara Sophie. Suaranya sudah kembali ke semula.

Para bronzies dengan ragu membuka pintu dan melihat Sophie tersenyum polos.

"Kalian mau sampai kapan di dalam? Saori-san bilang waktunya makan malam." Kata Sophie.

"O-oh… Anu…" Kat Shun

"Yah?"

"Seiya mana?"

"Seiya-san udah diruang makan." Kat Sophie.

Akhirnya mereka berlima pergi ke ruang makan. Betapa terkejutnya para bronzies saat melihat Seiya kaku bagaikan robot.

Itu menambahkan satu catatan terakhir, dan catatan paling penting.

Jangan PERNAH buat Sophie marah.

TBC

* * *

**Gaje yah? Otak blank sih… Balas review aja yuk!**

**#AmuletWin777  
Gianti: Iya, itu Mitsuki-san. Maaf saya masukkan Mitsuki-san tanpa ijin -_-  
Sophie: Mitsuki-san udah sadar yah? Baguslah…  
Gianti: Makasih udah review Wina-san!**

**Link video lagu nya (Ashita Kuru Hi) ada di Bio saya, dan contoh suara Sophie pas Sadis Mode: On dan pas biasa juga ada linkya di bio saya. Suaranya kayak Plutia (biasa) dan Iris Heart (Sadis)**

**Mind to R&R?**


	8. Chapter 6 Pertemuan dan Kencan

PERTEMUAN BARU DAN… KENCAN!?

Oke, jadi kemarin itu lumayan asyik (A/N: Menurut loe!). Aku jadi lumayan kenal jalanan di daerah sini! Yah… biarpun kadang aku masih nyasar dikit sih.

Para saint perunggu juga baik semua. Yang paling baik menurutku itu si Shun. Dia yang paling sering bantuin aku. Kadang para saiant perunggu yang lain menatap kami dengan tatapan aneh dan Shun suka nge-blush sendiri. Yah… Aku kan gak ngerti jadi yah biarkan aja.

Kemarin habis makan malam, kami mengadakan rapat, da diputuskan bahwa Seiya, Shiryu dan Shun (A/N: Trio S) akan pergi ke Sanctuary besok. Sebenarnya aku juga diajak… cuman…

_Flashback_

"_Naik… Jet?" Tanyaku gemetaran._

"_Iya. Agar bisa sampai lebih cepat." Kata Saori-san._

_Aku mulai bergerak-gerak tak nyaman dan menggigiti jariku._

"_Anu… kenapa Sophie?" Tanya Shun._

"_Aku… nggak ikut…" Kataku sambil menundukkan kepala. Aku bisa merasakan semua orang memandang kearahku, tappi aku tak peduli. Naik jet dan masuk wilayah Zeus adalah hal terakhir yang aku inginkan._

"_Kenapa?" Tanya Shiryu penasaran._

"_Eh… aku…" Aku mencai-cari alasan, dan samapailah otakku pada alasan yang paling memalukan. "Aku takut ketinggian…" Kataku malu. Walaupun itu sama sekali tidak benar._

_Semua melihatku dengan pandangan 'Oh masa'?'_

"_Yah… maksudku kalau ketinggiannya masih normal bisa… tapi kalau sudah di atas awan…" 'di wilayah Zeus' _

_Aku langsung mendengar Seiya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mukaku makin memerah._

"_HAHAHAAHHA Kamu takut ketinggian? Pantesan aja kamu pendek!" _

_Jleb_

_Itu sangat menusuk._

_Walaupun aku seumuran sama Seiya dan lainnya, aku ini tergolong pendek. Tinggiku cuman sebatas bahunya Shun. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa. Satu hal lagi, aku ini orangnya cukup sensitive kalau sudah menyangkut tinggi._

_Aku tak akan membantai kalian kalau kalian memanggilku pendek, tapi…_

"_Geh! Seiya! Sophie nangis tuh!" Kata Hyoga panic._

_Iya, aku ini sangat nggak suka dipanggil pendek, itu kan menghina sekali. Aku dulu sering di bully karena pendek, dan luka itu… masih berbekas hingga kini. Makanya aku sering- bukan, selalu nangis setiap kali di ejek pendek._

"_Seiya! Kau keterlaluan!" Kata Shun._

_Seiya kayaknya udah panic, namun aku tak lihat karena aku menunduk, mataku berair dan sekelilingku buram. Aku langsung lari keluar ruangan._

_Flashback end_

Oke… jadi intinya… Aku belum kembali ke mansion sejak kemarin… aku nginap di rumah Larissa. Yah salah satu sahabatku di perkemahan blasteran… anak Thanatos… walaupun dia dan kakaknya Reon jarang sekali datang. Katanya sih karena Reon takut sama sang Oracle.

Sepertinya, untuk kesekian kalinya, aku terbuai oleh lamunanku karena,

BRUAK

"Waduh…"

"Aduh…"

Orang yang kutabrak adalah seorang cewek yang mempuanyi rambut berwarna cream yang panjang dan bermata biru safir. Ia berkulit putih dan kelihatannya seumuran denganku.

"Waduh. Maafkan aku!" Kataku panic saat melihat belanjaannya tumpah ruah karena kutabrak. Aku cepat-cepat membantunya membersihkan belanjaannya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, aku juga yang salah karena jalan sambil melamun." Kata cewek itu.

Setelah membereskan belanjaannya, aku memperhatikan cewek itu baik-baik… Ia mirip sekali dengan Dewi Artemis.

"Ummm… sekali lagi maaf yah… gimana kalau kubawa barangmu dan kuantar pulang? Maskduku yah… aku menabrakmu dan…" Kataku.

"Oh, tidak usah, nggak apa-apa." Katanya.

"Saya memaksa." Kataku.

Gadis itu tampak ragu tapi akhirny mengangguk. Jadilah aku membawa barangnya sambil mengikuti gadis itu ke rumahnya.

"Anu… Namaku Sophie Selene Echidna… Namamu siapa?" Tanyaku setelah beberapa momen diam tadi.

"Aku Mitsuki Kamishiro… Kamu bukan orang Jepang yah?" Tanyanya.

"Iya… Aku orang Amerika." Kataku.

"Oh… ah kita sudah sampai." Katanya.

"Eh?" Oke, aku tak tahu aku ini ada punya nasib apa selalu ketemu orang kaya. Rumah gadis ini BUESSSAAARRR! Kayaknya hamper sebesarr mansion Saori-san deh.

"Kamu ini orang kaya yah?" Tanyaku. Gadis itu malu-malu. "Yah… Bisa dibilang begitu sih…" Katanya.

Aku mengangguk dan gadis itu mengambil belanjaannya dariku. "Makasih sudah membantuku."

"Sama-sama… sekali lagi maafkan aku sudah menabrakmu…" Kataku sambil membungkuk

"Tak usah dipikirkan… Oh yah mau masuk dulu nggak? Minum teh?" Tanya Mitsuki.

Aku hendak menolak, cuman nggak enak juga nolak, dan lagi nggak sopan kalau aku nolak juga. Akhirna dengan enggan aku mengangguk. "Boleh deh… tapi sebentar aja yah…" Kataku. Mitsuki mengangguk dan kami memasuk rumahnya.

Oke, luar dan dalam sama-sama mewah! Busyet dalamnya blink-blink ! Aku sampai gemetaran sendiri masuknya. Mitsuki hanya tertawa canggung.

Kami duduk di ruang tamu. Suasananya hening dan tak satupun dari kami memegang the yang sudah di hidangkan.

'_Mau ngomong apa nih? Yang ngundang dia kan aku, masa' aku sendiri bingung mau ngajak dia ngobrol?' _pikirnya.

Aku mendesah dan akhirnya membuka pembicaraan. Daripada hening begini.

"Anu… Mitsuki-san punya kakak yah?" Tanyaku.

Mitsuki mengangguk. "Kok tahu?"

"Aku lihat di foto keluarga yang di pajang di situ." Kataku sambil menunjuk foto keluarga yang dipajang di dinding.

"Oh. Kalau Sophie-san gimana? Ke sini buat ngunjungin keluarga yah?" tanyanya.

"Bukan sih… Ngunjungin temen doang." Kataku malu-malu. "Mereka tinggal di mansion Kido." Kataku.

"Mansion Kido… Maksudnya Seiya-kun dan kawan-kawan?" Tanyanya.

"Iya. Kamu kenal mereka?"

Mitsuki mengangguk. "Waktu itu aku pernah ke sana buat mengantar barang. Aku kenalan dan temenan sama mereka." Kata Mitsuki.

"Oh…" Kataku. Aku melihat kea rah jam dinding. Mereka pasti khawatir karena aku nggak pulang sejak kemarin. Salahku juga sih karena kekanak-kanakkan… mending aku pulang aja deh sekarang. Aku mengambil the di meja dan menghabiskanny dalam satu tegukan.

"Anu… Makasih atas tehnya, umm… cuman eh… aku harus pulang. Mungkin Seiya-san dan yang lain udah khawatir karena eh… aku… yah kelamaan keluar." Kataku. Sebenarnya sih dari kemaren ga pulangnya.

Mitsuki tersenyum. "Oh iya nggak apa-apa. Maaf juga saya sudah nahan Sophie-san terlalu lama."

Aku hanya senyum dan pamit, lalu aku keluar dari rumah itu. Aku punya firasat bahwa ini bukan kali terakhir aku akan bertemu dengan Mitsuki

**Sementara itu…**

Setelah Sophie keluar, Mitsuki mulai membereskan cangkir teh di meja ruang tamu. Ia mengambil cangkir Sophie yang kosong dan terheran-heran.

"Gimana caranya Sophie-san bisa menghabiskan teh yang baru di seduh dalam satu teguk?"

**Kembali ke Sophie**

Aku berjalan menuju mansion, sambil memikirkan beberapa kata-kata permintaan maaf. Kuberitahu kalian, kebiasaan melamunku ini sangat tidak bagus, karena sering kali aku menabrak sesuatu tanpa sadar, seperti-

DUAK

Ini…

"Demi Dewi… ini udah ke berapa kalinya aku nabrak orang?"

"Aduh… Sophie-san!?"

Aku membuka mataku untuk melihat Shun melihatku dengan tatapan… khawatir, senang, dan… bersyukur?

"Sophie-san ke mana aja? Aku sama yang lain nyariin dari kemaren!" Katanya sambil membantuku berdiri.

Aku menundukkan kepala. "Maaf… kemarin aku di rumah temanku… Aku baru saja mau menuju ke rumah sekarang." Kataku.

"Oh… Yah kalau begitu sama-sama aja. Aku dan yang lain juga lagi nyariin Sophie-san sih tadi. Berhubung Sophie-san udah ketemu yah, kita balik bareng aja." Kata Shun.

Aku mengangguk, dan Shun spontan menggandeng tanganku. Aku agak gugup tapi kubiarkan sajalah, toh cuman gandengan kan?

Kami berjalan selama beberapa menit, dan Shun masih aja menggandeng tanganku.

DEG, DEG, DEG

Geh!? Kok jantungku berdebar gini sih!?

"Eh… kenalan Sophie-san itu siapa?" Tanya Shun.

"Hah? Oh, maaf. Mereka blasteran juga. Anak Thanatos, Dewa Kematian. Larissa-chan, dan Reon-kun." Kataku.

"Oh… Reon itu… cowok?" Tanya Shun. Hanya perasaanku saja atau nada bicara Shun seakan dia cemburu.

"Iya… Cowok. Tapi aku nggak tidur sama dia kok! Beneran! Aku tidur sama Larissa-chan!" Kataku cepat-cepat, takut kalau Shun udah mikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Oh…" _'Bagus deh" _pikirnya.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Bagus? Kenapa?

"Eh Sophie-san,"

"Iya?"

"Mau… Mau jalan-jalan dulu nggak? Se-sebelum balik" Tanya Shun. Aku terheran-heran. Mau ngajak jalan doang kok gugup amat sih?

"Boleh… Mau ke mana?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Yah… Kita duduk-duduk aja di taman… Makan Es krim." Kata Shun. Aku mengangguk dan kami berjalan menuju taman.

Sesampainya di taman, kami duduk di sebuah bangku taman dan memakan es krim kami. Aku rasa coklat, Shun juga rasa coklat.

"Eh… Jadi, Sophie-san dari Amerika kan? Gimana ceritanya bisa jadi Saint?" Tanya Shun.

Aku berhenti menjilat es krimku. Kenapa harus pertanyaan itu sih!? Aku memutar otak mencari jawaban.

"Yah… Aku bukan dari Amerika… Aku dari Yunani, Sanctuary. Aku diadopsi oleh Saint yang namanya Milo dan dia jadi guruku." Kataku.

Shun mengangguk. "Anu… Maafkan Seiya soal kemarin yah Sophie-san." Kata Shun.

"Nggak aku yang harus minta maaf karena bersifaat kekanak-kanakan. Lagian, yah… emang aku ini… pendek kok…" Kataku sedih.

"Hmmm… Tapi pendek imut kok." Kata Shun.

Aku melihat ke arah Shun. Apa dia baru saja bilang aku ini imut?

Shun sepertinya sadar ia sudah keceplosan.

'_Kok gue keceplosan sih!?' _pikirnya.

"Ma-maksudku… yah… anu…" katanya panic.

Aku tertawa. "Makasih. Shun-san juga manis kok." Kataku.

Begitu aku mengatai dia manis, wajahnya langsung memerah. Geh!? Jangan-jangan aku salah ngomong lagi!

"Shun-san? Shun-san… sakit? Kok mukanya merah gitu sih?" Tanyaku khawatir.

Shun langsung menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya (tangan yang gak lagi pegang es krim). "Ng-nggak, nggak apa-apa. Cuman kepanasan aja. Beneran." Kata Shun.

Beneran nih? Kok mukanya merah banget kalo cuman kepanasan? "Mau pulang aja? Maksudnya… kalau Shun-san emang gak tahan panas kita balik aja ke mansion." Kataku.

Shun ga bilang apa-apa. Dia cuman ngangguk. Kami menghabiskan es krim kami dan melangkah pulang.

Sesampainya di mansion, kami langsung di sambut oleh Saori-san dan yang lain.

"Sophie, Shun! Akhirnya kalian kembali!" Kata Saori-san senang. "Kami khawatir sekali karena kau tak pulang dari kemarin." Kata Sori-san sambil melihat ke arahku.

"Maaf, kemarin saya menginap di rumah teman saya." Kataku sambil menunduk malu. Saori-san tersenyum. "Yang jelas kamu tak apa-apa. Shun? Kenapa wajahm merah sekali?" Tanya Saori-san. Aku juga masih bingung kenapa wajahnya masih merah, sementara yang lain hanya nyengir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Saori-san. Beneran." Kata Shun. Saori-san mengangguk, tapi tampaknya ia tak puas dengan jawaban Shun. Kamipun masuk ke dalam mansion.

**Malam itu dengan para cowok…**

"Jadi? Gimana kencanmu tadi Shun?" Tanya Seiya sambil nyengir.

"Ke-kencan!? Apa maksudmu Seiya!?" Tanya Shun.

"Oh ayolah! Mukamu memerah karena kalian habis melakukan 'itu' ia kan?" Tanya Seiya dengn senyum jahilnya.

"Itu apa!?" Tanya Shun, ia tahu pikirannya Seiya udah mulai ngeres.

"itu lho… K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Kami nggak melakukan itu!" Kata Shun dengan suara keras.

"Sudahlah Seiya, tak usah paksa Shun. Dari rautnya kita sudah tahu bahwa ia setidaknya sudah menyatakannya…" Kata Hyoga.

Shun ingin membantah tapi ia capek sekali, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tak mendengarkan teman-temannya dan kembali ke kamarna untuk istirahat.

TBC

**Maap action-nya tidak ada sama sekali -_- nanti di chapter berikut pasti ada kok! Sabar aja yah!**

**#AmuletWin777**

**Sophie: Maaf sudah menakuti kalian -_-  
Gianti: Mereka ga nyadar-nyadar ah. Oh, maaf kalo Mitsuki agak OOC  
Sophie: Muncul juga kamu Chronos… *nyiapin Trishula* Akan ku lumat kau karena menyusahkan Mitsuki-chan!  
Gianti: *nahan Sophie* GAWAT! Wina-chan, cepetan bawa Regas-san pergi!**

**#Ketrin'Shirouki  
Gianti: Makasih atas review-nya Ketrin-chan XD  
Sophie: Makasih karena sudah ngebelain saya juga Henna-chan. Eh, bisa gak Shaka-san ilangin indra bicara Seiya biar dia gak banyak omong?  
Gianti: Hush! Sophie! Oh, maaf sudah buat Ketrin-san nunggu lama XD**

**#ScorpioNoKuga  
Gianti: Beneran gak ada typo nih? Asyik!  
Sophie: Sama dong Kuga-san XD Hehehe Reon ama Larissa udah mulai muncul nih… bentar lagi mereka banyakan dah munculnya!  
Gianti: Yup!**

**Makasih atas review teman-teman semua, maaf kalau fic ini gaje, typo dan OOC!**


End file.
